Shadows and Light Unite
by pureheart-darksoul
Summary: The life of a Mobian on Earth is crazy...but new friends take things from crazy to INSANE! How will Sunni stand up to the trials of life on Earth? And who is the mysterious Arkmor? No heart will be left untouched by this dynamic duo! ShadowXOC, AmyXOC
1. Sunnaped

Pure Heart: Hii Pure Heart: Hi!

Dark Soul: Welcome.

Pure Heart: Well, we had to up the rating for attempted suicide in one later chapter.

Dark Soul: It's not too bad; I'm back on track with making new chapters.

Pure Heart: If you are a reader of the first version of this, nothing has changed.

Dark Soul: If you have never read this, then enjoy!

Pure Heart: Roll!

sunnismile13-Sunni the Hedgehog Age 14 Childhood friend of Sonic. Sunni has super speed equal-if not faster-to Sonic. She has lavender fur and blue eyes and a pink jewel called the Mini Emerald. She's crushing on Shadow.

shadowedheart7-Shadow the Hedgehog Age 16. You know him.

big-red8-Knuckles the Echidna Age 16. You know him too.

coolblue2-Sonic the Hedgehog Age 15. If you don't know him, you're either a psycho deprived of everything fun, or Amish. (I know that was mean but it's true!)

Note: this is a MI Story so the punctuation will be off like real IM. DO NOT FLAME US FOR THAT!

Welcome to chat 108! Logged in:

sunnismile13

shadowedheart7

sunnismile13: hey shad!

shadowedheart7: hey sun. wh?

sunnismile13: not much. gw?

shadowedheart7: what?

sunnismile13: amy asked sonic 2 homecoming! XD

shadowedheart7: no way!

sunnismile13: and he said yes!

shadowedheart7: WTF!

sunnismile13: shadow… 

shadowedheart7: sorry sun…

sunnismile13: ok! hey sonic's here! inviting u both 2 my chat room…

shadowedheart7: ok.

You have entered Sunni's Sanctuary

coolclue2: nice name

sunnismile13: hey sonic!

coolblue2: hey chicky

shadowedheart7: 

sunnismile13: eh… his pet name for me.

shadowedheart7: oh-KAY. hey lover boy.

coolblue2: stfu Shadow.

sunnismile13: sonic! i don't hang out with potty mouths!

coolblue2: but…never mind how does he know anyway.

shadowedheart7: uh…

sunnismile13: eh, 'bout that…

coolblue2: YOU TOLD HIM!

shadowedheart7: uh-oh…

sunnismile13: eh…hey, knux is on! inviting him in…

coolblue2: you're stalling!

shadowedheart7: shut up lova boy.

big-red8: has entered "Sunni's Sanctuary"

big-red8: sanctuary…

sunnismile13: knux! :)

big-red8: hey sunster. Whuzzup?

coolblue2: oh, nothing, knuxman-

big-red8: sonic?

coolblue2: EXCEPT FOR TOTAL BETRAYAL!

shadowedheart7: shut up, you.

big-red8: shadow? wh?

shadowedheart7: you're such a :-()

sunnismile13: guys?

coolblue2: me? loudmouthed?

sunnismile13: guys? 

coolblue2: your not the 1 who got betrayed by-

big-red8: GUYS! SHUT UP! :()

sunnismile13: …knuckles?

big-red8: the lady wants to speak! fine with you guys?

coolblue2: yeah, whatever.

shadowedheart7: of course, sunni. Go on…

sunnismile13: okay, you know how tails and cream have classes with me?

coolblue2: yeah, so?

shadowedheart7: oh my god…i know what you're gonna say, sun. no way!

sunnismile13: yes way!

big-red8: anyone else lost?

coolblue2: right with ya, knuxman.

sunnismile13: sorry- TAILS ASKED CREAM TO HOME COMING! XD

big-red8: #:o

coolblue2: wtf?!

shadowedheart7: and…

sunnismile13: she said YES! XD

big-red8: 8-0

coolblue2: WTF!!

sunnismile13: sonic… :(

coolblue2: what?

shadowedheart7: duh. rule#1-no cussing in sunni's sanctuary. or else.

coolblue2: or else what? you come and girly-slap me?

big-red8: uh-oh…

sunnismile13: oo boy…

shadowedheart7: i come and blow up your head with chaos spear.

auto response from sunnismile13: check me out! i'm knuckles with shades! B)

big-red8: WHAT?

sunnismile13: ah-crap.

shadowedheart7: lol.

coolblue2: LOL!

big-red8: what the HELL was THAT?

sunnismile13: that wasn't supposed to show up…stupid auto response.

shadowedheart7: rotfl.

coolblue2: lh

big-red8: i don't believe this.

sunnismile13: eh…uh…:&

shadowedheart7: rotflmbo

coolblue2: lshic

big-red8: you suck sunni!

shadowedheart7: don't you ever insult sunni again, or ill rip your fckin a off and throw it in a meat processor!

auto response from sunnismile13: Dead silence -P

sunnismile13: stupid auto response.

shadowedheart7: dammit. I just cussed out knuckles, didn't I.

coolblue2: hell yes.

shadowedheart7: damn, damn, damn, damn.

shadowedheart7: sorry.

sunnismile13: its ok.

shadowedheart7: u sure?

sunnismile13: yeah… knuckles?

big-red8: uh huh?

sunnismile13: did you mean that? 

big-red8: no, of course not.

coolblue2: hey, knuxman, who are you going to homecoming with?

sunnismile13: i know something you don't know!

shadowedheart7: huh?

big-red8: shut the heck up.

sunnismile13: if you don't tell him i will!

coolblue2: what? Tell us what?

big-red8: fine.

sunnismile13: yay!

shadowedheart7: yay what, sunni?

big-red8: i asked a girl and she said yes.

shadowedheart7: nah, i thought you'd ask a guy.

sunnismile13: SHADOW!

coolblue2: hahahahaha!

big-red8: next time we meet, remind me to punch you HARD.

coolblue2: so, who is the lucky chic? or should i say unlucky?

big-red8: ha ha. sfifty. rouge.

auto response from sunnismile13: when you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel two night, its hard to let it go…

sunnismile13: dang it…double crap…

big-red8: sunni- you're not…

coolblue2: aww…sunni's in LOVE!

sunnismile13: shut up.

coolblue2: you don't deny it! you R in love!

big-red8: hey sonic, please stop.

coolblue2: who is it, sunni?

shadowedheart7: sonic? shut up.

coolblue2: c'mon sunni tell us.

sunnismile13: shutupshutupshutupshutup!

big-red8: leave her alone!

shadowedheart7: back off!

coolblue2: or maybe you know your crush doesn't like you.

sunnismile13: SHUT UP SONIC!

sunnismile13: JUST SHUT UP!

Auto response from sunnismile13: hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. nothing's like before!…

sunnismile13: triplecrap!

shadowedheart7: its ok sunni.

big-red8: yeah its no big deal.

sunnismile13: hmph, says you.

coolblue2: sunni?…sorry. that was cruel.

shadowedheart7: nah, ya think?

sunnismile13: no prob, son- hey i just heard my front door slam. Hold on a sec, im gonna check it out. brb.

Shadowedheart7: im gonna rip your guts out for that, sonic.

coolblue2: huh?

shadowedheart7: couldn't you tell you were hurting her? God you just don't know when to shut up!

big-red8: yeah sonic.

coolblue2: stay outta it, knucklehead.

sunnismile13: shadow.

shadowedheart7: sunni?

coolblue2: hey chicky!

big-red8: sunster!

shadowedheart7: something's wrong. sunni? sunni?

sunnismile13: shadow please im being attacked robots everywhere I cant hold up against them please shadow.

shadowedheart7: no! sunni!

coolblue2: chicky! run!

Sunnismile13: i cant run robots blocking doors and windows, hundreds of them, please knuckles sonic!

big-red8: sunster get away! Where r u?

coolblue2: at her computer, knucklehead!

shadowedheart7: sunni! use your emerald!

sunnismile13: i cant my emerald wont work. omigosh eggmans here im doomed, robots are paralyzing me i can run, cant guard, cant fight, cant type, PLEASE SHADOW HELP ME HELP ME PLE…

shadowedheart7: sunni?

shadowedheart7: sunni?

shadowedheart7: SUNNI!

sunnismile13: ha ha ha! it's me, Dr robotnik, back again to conquer the world! and you can't stop me this time!

coolblue2: oh yeah? watch me egghead!

big-red8: why shouldn't i come and sock your face in?

sunnismile13: because fool, i have your little sunni here with me.

shadowedheart7: no! please no!

sunnismile13: heh-heh! she's pretty beaten up. i wonder how long she'll last in space…

big-red8: why I oughtta!

shadowedheart7: NO! don't you DARE take her to-

coolblue2: eggman, you better not-

sunnismile13: im off to the ARK! say goodbye, hedge pig!

sunnismile13: goodbye sonic, knuckles.

coolblue2: no…

sunnismile13: goodbye shadow…

shadowedheart7: eggman-don't do this! she won't-

sunnismile13: survive? I know.

big-red8: EGGMAN!

coolblue2: YOU A HOLE! LET HER GO!

shadowedheart7: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS EGGMAN!

auto response from sunnismile13: all hail shadow, heroes rise again! obliterating everything that's not your friends! nothing can stop you now! no ghost to bring you down! when there's nothing left to lose, you win… BOW YOUR HEADS LOW! ALL HAIL SHADOW!

coolblue2: whoa!

big-red8: she believes in shadow.

coolblue2: that's it! she's totally lost her marbles! trusting shadow?

big-red8: she does, and that's all that matters.

shadowedheart7: meet me at tails house.

coolblue2: when?

shadowedheart7: now.

shadowedheart7 has logged out.

coolblue2: here we go, knuckles!

big-red8: im gonna kill eggman! just you wait!

big-red8 has logged out.

coolblue2: sunni, if you ever read this, i wish you luck. ask him out, sunni. he loves you right back.

coolblue2 has logged out.

auto response from sunnismile13 i trust my friends. no matter what.

sunnismile13 has logged out.

Dark Soul: Oh, boy. Sunni gets kidnapped.

Sunni: Waaaah! "Gets carried off."

Shadow: Don't cry! I'll save you!

Sonic: Stupid author. "Sticks up middle finger."

Pure Heart: :-3

Knuckles: RAWR!

Dark Soul: Shut up, knucklehead!

Knuckles:… "Growls."

Pure Heart: Shadow, give the disclaimer, before Knux and my co-author kill each other!

Shadow: This blonde owns no-one and non of the songs but Sunni and the two other fan characters that'll appear later on. "scuffle sound" Dark Soul! Quit destroying Knuckles!

Dark Soul: "Bows" Please review!


	2. Bring that Sun on Back

Pure Heart: Yawn

Pure Heart: Yawn. So. Bored.

Sonic: How, bout you post a story then?

Pure Heart: OKAY! (Types rapidly) Done!

Shadow: ALREADY!?

Sunni: (wakes up) Wha?

Pure Heart: Here we go!

Dark Soul: Hmph.

(Sonic's running towards Tails' house.)

Shadow: Tails, give-me-that-ROCKET!

Tails: What's wrong shadow? Sonic!

Sonic: Yo! Shadow, calm down!

Knuckles: (runs up) Hah…hah…gees…slow down!

Shadow: Give me the fing rocket!

Sonic: Shadow! (socks Shadow in the face) Calm down a sonic second and let us think!

Shadow: …she's up in space now…

Tails: Hun? Whose up in space?

Knuckles: I know, Shadow. We have to ask Tails though.

Tails: Ask me what?

Sonic: (puts a hand on Tails' shoulder) Tails, Eggman has kidnapped Sunni and taken her to ark.

Tails: WHAT?! Of course you can use the rocket!

Sonic: (sighs) Thanks Tails.

Shadow: Let's get going, then.

(Tails run into his house and pushes a button. A rocket pulls out of the ground.)

Sonic: All right! (Hops in followed by Shadow.)

Shadow: I'm driving.

Sonic: What! I'm driving, spine head!

Shadow: Last time you drove, we hit Mercury.

Sonic: So?

Shadow: We were heading to Mars!

(Sonic and Shadow keep bickering while Tails tries to get in.)

Knuckles: Uh-uh, Tails. (Lifts Tails to the ground) You. Stay. Here.

Tails: Whyyy? I wanna go too!

Knuckles: Tails. (puts a hand on Tails' shoulder and looks him in the eye.) Eggman may think we're too slow-'specially if Sonic's driving-and try to kidnap someone else. I need you to protect the girls. Get them on Angel Island and keep them there. Please.

Tails: You got it Knuckles! (salutes as Knuckles turns and hops in the rocket. Shadow's in the driver's seat, while sonic's right behind him, nursing a black eye and a bleeding lip.)

Sonic: I thing you broge by nose.

Shadow: Tough.

Sonic: I oughtta gig your face in!

Knuckles: Calm down. Save your anger for Eggman.

(Seals door) Launch us Tails!

Tails: T minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BLASTOFF! (Presses button.)

(Rocket blasts into space. Sonic is thrown into the wall as they exit the atmosphere.)

Shadow and Knuckles (Simultaneously): (Roll eyes) He forgot to buckle up, again.

Shadow: We're almost there. Just need to land…

Sonic: Good. I was getting bored!

Shadow: Oh give it a rest, blueberry-for-brains.

Sonic: Fine, shad-doom-and-gloom!

Knuckles: Shut up and watch the dock Shadow. Sonic, put a sock in it!

Shadow: Let me do that. (Stuffs a sock he swiped from Cream in Sonic's mouth.)

Knuckles: Hahahaha!

Sonic: Peh! (Spits out sock) Why, you-

Shadow: We're here.

(The Ark looms right ahead of them. Docks line the outside and shadow easily pulls into one.)

Shadow: Everyone out. (All three jump to the floor)

Shadow: I'm gonna try to see if Sunni's activated her tracker in her belt. (Checks hand held) Dammit! She hasn't activated it.

Sonic: So we search the whole ship, right? (gets revved up) Making tracks!

Shadow: No! (Grabs Sonic and pulls him back. Grabs Knuckles two.)

Sonic: Oww!

Knuckles: Hey! What the hell was that for?!

Shadow: There are places we mustn't go.

Sonic: Hmm?

Shadow: The professor created many other things than me. Some of the creations died naturally, others…we're killed. Many, however, went mad or were insane from birth. They may still be running wild here. We must be careful and stay together.

Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter will be longer!

Pure Heart: Yay!

Tails: sniff…I hate you.

Pure Heart: But you're a protector.

Tails: But I got left out again!

Sonic: Your cool Tails.

Shadow: Hmph. Wasn't your nose "brogen"?

Sonic: Shut up!

Dark Soul: …

Pure Heart: Sigh. Knuckles, your turn.

Knuckles: All sonic characters belong to Sega except Sunni and two other OC's.

Dark Soul: When's my OC gonna show up?!

Pure Heart: Next time!

Dark Soul: Ok. R and R so my OC can enter already!


	3. Sun Rises

Pure Heart: :-3 Pure Heart: :-3 Dark Soul: … what are you smiling about?

Pure Heart: :-3

Dark Soul: WHAT?!

Pure Heart: …Pov chapter. Your OC's in it.

Dark Soul: Oh. Ok. Roll.

I hurt. Pain, pain, pain. My whole body feels ready to crumble into ashes and blow away on the wind. Robotieiaton might actually be preferable to this pain. "Sunni, what did you get yourself into now?"

Wait a sec. Pain meant I was alive and awake. My eyes blink open, welcoming the light that shines over my head. I can't say I welcome the rest. I am on a small table of cold metal. This table is in a room full of metal objects, Objects I don't like-needles, scalpels, lasers, knives, and a gas mask. (Where…Where am I?) Pulling myself to my keens, I look around. A symbol above the door catches my eye. A head with a huge mustache.

Ah no. Egghead. I forgot. The round eggdude kidnapped me from my own home. Ah, shoot, Shadow must be upset. Sonic and Knuckles too. Jiminy Christmas. I am in so much trouble. I feel awful. I feel as if-no, no way. I gotta get out of here!

I slip off the table, my shirt catching on it. Pulling it back down, I realize my belt is gone. Ah crap! My tracker! Eggman's smarter than he looks. Now Shadow and the others can't find me. Oh, man. Oh-NO! I grasp at my neck, frantically feeling for the little chain. He couldn't have-

My hand wraps around the chain, which I yank up to eyesight. A pink jewel glitters back at me. Not sure if is authentic, though. I Focus on a small cut on the back of my hand. "Heal." The cut glows pink and disappears. I sigh and smile at the jewel. My Mini Emerald's still here. There's hope! Uhch. My cheek's bleeding. Blood is dripping down my chin, dying the crème-colored fur there red.

(Like Sonic, Her mouth and arms are crème colored while her other fur and spines are lavender.) I stare at the Emerald in my hand. I could heal it, but what if I need more energy later? I'll Wait. I let the Emerald fall from my hand to rest on my chest, right over my heart.

Now, to get out of this room. I walk to the door. Leaning into it, I'm Surprised it opens. Egghead was so dumb; he forgot to lock the door! I slip through and walk away. That was too easy, Ro-butt-nick! The long passageway reminds me of…somewhere. It's like a far-off memory. That phrase reminds me of something too, but what? I feel a bit dizzy. My memory is getting fuzzy. Memory…… "A far-off memory like a scattered dream."

"A far-off memory like a scattered dream." Shadow looked into my eyes, his own red eyes glazed with sorrow. "I need my memories back, Sunni." "But." I cried. "I don't even know which memories are mine!"

Of course! Shadow had said that when Egghead scrambled our memories! For a while, I carried half of my memories and half of Shadow's, not knowing whose was whose. Now I was myself again, but I still remember a few things of Shadow's memories.

Wait a sec. Now I know where I've seen this hall. Shadow once ran down this hall, guiding a young girl away from soldiers. I think he called her Maria. Uh-oh… I run over to the keypad on the wall and push a button labeled "window." A portion of the wall slipped away to reveal- the Earth! I gasp and fell back. No wander I felt so ill! I was in space! I look back up to the Earth, thinking back to the day after the final Hazard at ARK. I had woken up to find Shadow next to me, sitting in a char…

(Flash Back)

"_Oh, GOD Sunni, what the hell happened to you? You passed out and began throwing up blood. As soon as we got back to Earth, thought, you stopped!" _

"_Shadow…I have something to say…something secret…swear you won't tell!"_

"_But…"_

"_Please Shadow!"_

"_Ok, I swear it."_

"_Thanks" I sighed, leaning back against pillows. "Shadow, you know I am the guardian of the Mini Emerald, right?" He nodded. "Well, my Mini Emerald is the controller of all energy. I can harness the energy of the planet I am on and heal others, thought it damages my body. However, if the Mini Emerald is removed from the Earth or whatever Planet, it begins to draw on my body's energy, which isn't endless as the planet's. As guardian, I can't take it off." Shadow stared in shock. "Shadow, going to space is fatal to me."_

"_Then I'll never let you go back." Shadow was furious. "No one should pass away to save a jewel!_

(End Flash Back)

I sigh, and look down at the jewel in question, The Emerald is pale, and I-but only I-can see the link it has with my heart. I watch as blue liquid light with silver stars flows out of my heart. The starry life energy slowly flows into my Emerald. I sigh again. I'm going to die if I don't get out of here!

So why am I sitting here? I hop up. Running to the window, I take one last glance at the Earth. It's just as beautiful as Mobius from space, all blue and green. I shut the Window and speed off, to find a way out to earth-and life.

"Whew!" Screeching to a halt, I stumbled over my one feet. Now, I'm not as sure as sonic when I run, but I have the same speed (if not more!), and I only trip when I'm sick.

To my horror, I realize I'm dizzy and lightheaded. Oh no! The first sing that I'm running out of energy! There are five signs:

I get dizzy and lightheaded.

I get really shaky.

I begin throwing up blood. (Continues through 5)

I fall unconscious.

I…uhh…you know…

Anyway, I'm dizzy now. No more time to waste! I try to run-and fall flat on my face. "Ow!" I yelp, rubbing my aching nose. My hand brushes my right cheek, and I feel a knotted patch of skin. Shoot! Because my body is loosing energy, the cut healed itself, leaving a scar. A clatter in the hall behind my caused me to freeze. I could hear someone walking and talking. Focusing, I could just hear the words "…Those miserable little hedgehogs won't know what hit them!"

Eggman! If he catches me here, I'm doomed. Well, I already am, but I'm doomed faster. Gotta get out of here! At the last moment, I dive into an air vent. Crouching, I watch Eggman walk past. Phew! I look into the vent. It leads away…deeper into the ARK.

Crawling, I follow it.

30 minutes later, I was getting cold. I stepped onto a vent-and fell through! "Aieeeee!"

I landed hard. Blinking, I looked up-into the face of a huge robot! Stifling my scream, I looked at is eyes, waiting for it to strike my down. It's eyes were dead, no light. I looked closer. It was off.

Sighing with relief, I look around. The only thing in the room is a cryo pod. The robot seems to be guarding the door. I go the pod, noticing I'm shaky. (Shoot!) I rub some ice off the window to reveal….SHADOW?! Falling backwards, I stare…No, no, it can't be! It's a clone, an experiment by Egghead. That fathead! He'll never be able to clone such a perfect guy! Ahem…Anyway, now that I look at him-the hedgehog has no tuft of fur on his chest. He also seems to have a slightly more innocent look about him, almost like Cream. Course, you haven't him with a gun yet. Said the small voice in my head. Shut up you darn voice.

Running to stand close to the pod, all the while feeling the hedgehog's presence, I find a big red button beside smaller ones. What was it Tails taught me? Oh yeah! Never push a big red button!

(Flash Back)

"_Never push a big red button! That means you Sonic!" "Aww, but it's so much fun!"_

(End Flash Back)

Smiling, I looked at the switches…never push a big red button! Needless to say, I push the big red button. Immediately, alarms go off. Jumping, I notice something glitter on top of the robot's claw. My belt! In two seconds flat, I'm hooking my belt around my skirt, thinking about how I need to get out even more, I'm getting slow! I press a secret switch smack in the middle of the heart of my clasp. There, my tracker's on. Now, about that hedgehog…

The cryopod's melting! Running forward, I brace myself as the unconscious hedgehog falls against me. WHAM! "Ooooff!" I fall to my knees, winded. The poor guy is all tied up in heavy metallic armor! My stomach jerks, and it's not because of the way this hedgehog's been treated. I'm gunna puke up blood! As I settle him against my shoulder, a small moan of pain escapes him. He twitches and opens his eyes. Green, glowing eyes without pupils focus on me as the unknown hedgehog wakes up. He struggles to sit up.

"No!" I put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately settles down and stares at me. I reach over and begin untying the armor holding him down. My stomach gives another, harder jerk as I pull the armor off his body, revealing black fur. Finally, I let him up. The hedgehog stands up, flexing his arms, legs, and neck. Reaching out a hand, he helps me up. I realize I must look bad-Knotted scar on cheek, face soaked in blood, all covered in dust. Oh, well.

My stomach lurches. I give the guy a wobbly smile-and sink to my knees, throwing up bright red blood. His glowing eyes get huge. He leans over and puts a hand on my shoulder. Shakily, my shirt soaked in blood, I look up. We both start as the door bands open. "SUNNI!" Shadow charges in, followed by Sonic and Knuckles.

"Intruder!" The robot suddenly springs to life. It reaches for Shadow, but as he and Sonic us the Chaos Emerald's to turn super, it focuses on my new companion and me. "New Target…ultimate life form 0-2…threat level massive…destroy." It then looked to me. "Second target…unknown 

subject…name not in file…has woken 0-2…threat level minimal…expandable." It raises an arm and fires 1, 2, 3, 4 missiles at me. Oh,nooooo…

My companion jumps between me and the approaching bombs. He focuses, his eyes gleaming with power, and a shield forms in front of us. The missiles hit it and explode without doing damage to us. He drops the shield, breathing hard. I see a flash a light and the he is gone! CHAOS CONTROL?! BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE AN EMERALD?! Black steals over my eyes as I continue to throw up my own life's blood. The last things I see are Sonic and Knuckles destroying the bot and Shadow racing towards me. Then I slip away, sinking into shadows traced with red and green. But I hear one last thing in my mind along with a comforting presence…"You woke me…thank you…"

Dark Soul, Sunni, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles stare at Pure Heart.

Pure Heart: What?

Sunni: (Flails Hands) You're so mean to me!

Shadow: rrr…DIE!

Pure Heart: Ahh!

(Pure Heart runs away as Shadow throws Chaos Spears at her.)

Dark Soul: Please R and R. I have to save Pure Heart from Shadow.

Sonic: Remember, Sega owns everyone but Sunni and the black hedgehog.


	4. Waking Up

Pure Heart:…I'm back…

Pure Heart:…I'm back…

Sonic: Oh Shit, the crazy girl's back.

Sunni: Hmph, if she's so crazy, how'd she create me?

Sonic: My point exactly.

Sunni: Why you-

(? Blows up Sonic.)

?: Problem solved. (Disappears.)

Sunni: SONIC!

Sonic: I hate you, mystery freak!

Dark Soul: Just do the disclaimer.

Sunni: Fine. My turn. Pure Heart and Dark Soul own no Sonic characters but me and the black hedgehog and two humans. Now, on with the pain! (Braces self.)

"_Word's" _are the mind link.

A black hedgehog wakes up. "Where am I?" He sits up, feeling a cool breeze on his black fur. "Not on ARK anymore, I see." He looks up at the stars, remembering. He remembered waking up in a girl's arms. Blue eyes, as clear as sapphires, had watched him awaken. She had held him down and removed is armor when he had tried to stand. The girl was pale under her fur, and had a small knotted scar on her cheek. She had smiled, than collapsed, vomiting blood. He had tried to help her, but 3 idiots had bust through the door and woken E-0512, who proceeded to shoot missiles at the sick girl.

He had guarded her and formed a mind link, but afterwards had fallen unconscious. Where was the girl? He could feel she was alive…but where?

It's been a month since the event on ARK. Sunni is doing well, much to Sonic's delight. She was finally able to run and spindash again. Cream, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles boarded with her, as Tails had remodeled her house. They slept in sleeping bags and chairs. It is a bright, sunny afternoon. Sonic, Sunni, Amy, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles are at the swimming pool. Sonic's resting by the water, still having a hydrophobia issue. Amy, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles were in the middle of a game of water volleyball. Sunni was ref, setting on the side with her feet in it, 'cause it's a know fact that speedy hedgehogs can't swim. She took every opportunity to splash Knuckles in the face so Tails and Cream could score. Amy kept using her PikoPiko hammer to spike the ball.

"FOUL!" Sunni cried as Knuckles bopped Tails hard between the ears. Immediately, Cheese flew out and began hitting Knuckles, yelling at him.

"Chao chao chao!"

"Augh! Stop!"

"Chaoo chao ch-a-oo!"

"Yowow! Cream, call him off!"

Cream smiled. "I can't! He hates violence!" The cute bunny laughed as her pet Chao just kept tackling the echidna's head. Sunni, Sonic, and Tails laughed at the cute creature beating up the muscular guardian. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Sunni off her feet, flipped Sonic's chair over on top of him, and spun Cheese smack into Sunni's face!

"Ow!" Sunni rubbed her cheek, feeling the bandage covering her scar rub against her hand. The scar was still a little tender, and Cheese wasn't exactly a lightweight either.

"Chao." Cheese touched her cheek. He looked like he was going to cry. "sokay, Cheese."

Sunni pulled the little Chao into a hug. "I forgive you!" "Chao!" He smiled.

Ignoring Sonic swearing in the background, Sunni looked up at the source of the wind. Shadow stood over her, tall, poised, and strong. He looked around at everyone in swimsuits. "Having a party?" He asked impassively. Sunni pulled herself into a sitting position. She blushed as she realized she had taken off her sarong and was only in her blue onepiece suit. "S-sort of." She hoped he wouldn't notice her blushing…

Shadow noticed. "What's up, Sun?" Sunni jumped. "N-n-nothing. We tried to call you."

"Yeah, well, glad I didn't get the call." Shadow shifted to his heels. "The president's bank is being robbed." "Aww, man!" Sonic had finally struggled out from under his upturned chair. "Just when we were having fun!" Sunni stood. "I'm guessing he need's our help, right?"

"Yeah, he do-" Shadow stopped talking as the lavender hedgehog disappeared. As he blinked, Sunni reappeared, dressed in her customary red tank top, black skirt, and black belt with a red heart clasp. Her white shoes with the blue stripes were already on, as were her gloves and her Mini Emerald. Shadow eyed the pink gem with distaste. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" "Run without making a gust of wind?" "Oh, that." She giggled. "That must just be skilled." "Fine." Answered Shadow. "Anyway, we need to go….NOW."

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic took his position beside Shadow. "Coming, chicky?" Shadow glared at him. "…what?" "Bye Cream, Tails, Amy, Knux!" Sunni Yelled. "See ya!" Sunni took her position. Shadow took off, quickly followed by Sonic and Sunni. The combined force of their speed created such a strong wind a mini-tsunami formed. "Oh-NOOOOO!" All four friends were pulled around in the pool.

Alarms were ringing…what a useless and annoying thing. He thought as he filled a sack with green paper rectangles and silver and bronze circles. The three men he had come with had done the same. They had come up to him and asked if he would help them get some money out of this bank. He'd hoped he'd see the girl. What is a bank anyway? And why are these small pieces of paper and circles so desired? He shakes his head. No more time for thoughts. "Hey man!" One of the men called to him. "Thanks a bunch!"

He felt pain through his mental link. The girl…she was in pain. Anger boiled inside him as his eyes shifted from glowing green to blood red. Why was someone hurting her?

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. His eyes retuned to their normal glowing green. I must keep better control of my emotions. His thoughts are interrupted by one of the men. "Time to go!" All three begin to run out of the building. He followed.

Suddenly, a blast of wind knocked the first man off his feet. One of the others swore. He looked up…and his eyes narrowed. A hedgehog that looked exactly like him had the first man by the collar. The only difference between them was the tuft of fur on the other's chest, his eyes, and the gold bands on his arms and legs. His shoes where the same except for the other's had red where he had green. The same was for his and the other's gloves.

Why does that hedgehog resemble me? He looked at his red striped fur. This could lead to myself being mistaken for him! As he became lost in thought, a burning feeling stared all over his body. He looked on in awe as his power responded to his unspoken wish and removed the red from his fur, leaving it completely black. It seems I have more power than I thought…I have the ability to change my fur…I will ponder this later.

His eyes focused on he black hedgehog, and notice another beside him. A blue male with emerald eyes…emerald…what was it about that word…he shook his head, attempting to banish his fleeting memories.

(Flash Back)

_A man was speaking to him…but he couldn't understand, it was if he has tying to lesion though a fog. But then, the mental fog lifted just for a second, as it did the vision faded, but three words reached him…The Chaos Emeralds…_

(End Flash Back)

"…The Chaos Emeralds…" He whispered, his mind reeling. What are the Chaos Emeralds and what do they have to do with me? He shook his head again and looked back to the two male hedgehogs. …Wait…I have seen them before… It hit him; these were two of the idiots off the ARK! Then, the girl must be… He shifted his eyes to the other side of the black and red male. A hedgehog stood beside the two. This one was female. Her long lavender spines looked more like human hair. She wore a black skirt and a red tank top-the same outfit she'd worn when they met. The pretty pink jewel glittered on its golden chain, and she had a feminine posture. But what caught him was her eyes. The same sapphire pools as before. It was her!

"Sunni!" The black and red newcomer startled him with a yell. "Help the hurt cashier!"

"Okay Shadow!" The girl ran for the cashier the first man knocked out. "Sonic, get the bad guy!" "No prob, chicky!" The blue male ran at the second man he was helping. The man screamed and tried to run, but the male was there in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the man and began spinning him. So, the blue male was called Sonic, the black and red male was called Shadow, and the lavender girl was named Sunni. Okay. He dropped his bag and sunk into the shadows, he needed to speak with this "Sunni."

Meanwhile, Sunni ran a hand over the hurt cashier, seeking wounds. She found a small hole in his shoulder. Placing a finger on either side of the wound, she squeezed until a bullet popped out. Grabbing it out of the air, she put it in her pocket as she pressed her left hand on the hole. Pressing her right hand on her left, she muttered, "Achar." (Which literally translates to "heal".) The energy flew through her body, hurting her as it traveled her bloodstream to her hands. It flew into the wound, immediately sealing it. Unknown to her, the pain she felt was like a beckon to a black figure slinking though the shadows in her direction. The cashier moaned and blinked. He looked at Sunni as his hand reached for his shoulder. "You…healed me…" "SUNNI!" Shadow's voice split the air. "ONE OF THEM HAS A GUN! AIMING AT-" BLAM! In an instant, Sunni and the cashier were gone as the bullet whistled through the airspace Sunni's head had recently vacated. She reappeared, putting the cashier behind a pile of rubble close to Shadow. "Me, I knew that." She stood up-and dodged another bullet. 'Get him, Shad-aughh!" Her words broke off as a bullet slashed into her right shoulder. She staggered back, clutching it. As Shadow roared and set upon the gunman, a gloved hand covered Sunni's mouth and a black arm slipped around her waist. She was pulled out of the bank.

Sunni's captor had leapt across buildings. He was swift enough that he could keep up with her at her fastest speeds. He was also amazingly strong. Sunni had kicked and fought, but it was in vain, so she ended up focusing on her shoulder, trying to block the pain. Suddenly, they stopped. The kidnapper set her down, but kept a hand around her wrist. She looked up into her captor's face for the first time-and gasped. It was the hedgehog from the ARK! He had changed his body, removing all traces of red from his fur. But his eyes were still glowing green. She was transfixed in that glow.

The young hedgehog reached out and touched the bandage on her cheek. She'd forgotten about that. He pulled it off, revealing a small, knotted scar. He looked at her. "It's you. You're the girl from the ARK." His voice was a bit like Shadows, but younger. It was flat and betrayed no emotion. "Yes…" "Why hide that?" "Huh?" He pointed to her scar. "Oh, dunno." Silence, staring. "W-why did you kidnap me?" His turn to look confused. "Take me without permission." "Is that bad?" "ye-ES!" She smacked her forehead. "My friends are going to freak! And I don't even wanna know what Shadow's doing…probably cussing his head off…" She muttered the last bit under her breath. She clutched her stomach. "Hey…" Her captor said, concern coming though his tone. Sunni looked up at him. He was looking at her worriedly. The look made the boy look so young and innocent, Sunni wanted to take back everything she just said. He's younger than Shadow…maybe even younger than me! She brushed the three short spines between her ears into place.

"You look pale." Gone was his emotionless tone, replaced by one of pure concern…like that for a true friend. "Huh?" Sunni looked up at him as he stood. She realized she was still sitting and stood. Immediately she was back on her knees, gasping as black swooped over her eyes. Oh man. Her shoulder! She'd forgotten it was bleeding. She'd already lost about a pint of blood. _"Sunni…you are in pain!"_ "No dip" She said, before realizing that the words had been in her mind! "What the-?" She could not finish, the pain was too much! _"Sunni think you answers and I will hear them."_ She looked up to his green eyes. They where staring back at her. No way…I must be hearing things… Her thoughts were interrupted by his metal chuckle. _"It's that our you are going insane." _She glared at him. Wait…did he make a joke! _"Is that so strange?"_ She reached out with her mind. _"This is too weird!" "You will get use to it." _She looked back to her shoulder… "I can heal you…if you will let me Sunni." "How do you know my name?" "I pulled it from you mind" Now she was scared, if he could do that…what else did he know? _"Don't be afraid…I would never harm you, our take you secrets." "W-why?" "You released me, saved me from my never ending sleep. I owe you my life, I will freely give it to defend yours."_ He had said that with such sincerity, she new he was telling the truth. Who WAS this guy, She didn't even know his name and had sworn to protect her! _"Sunni…if this is too much, or you don't need me I can understand…" "NO!" _He flinched at the volume of her metal scream. _"I'm sorry, it's just so much to think about, I don't even know your name!" "Nether do I." "What?" "I have no memories…" "…Oh…"_ _"I must heal you." "O-okay…" "Please don't fear me." "JUST HEAL ME!" _His lips twisted into a half smile.

The boy reached out a hand. She stiffened as he brushed her hand aside. "Chaos Restore." His palm began to glow the same green as his eyes. He reached for her shoulder-"SUNNI!" Her eyes snapped open. Shadow and Sonic flew forward, running at top speed. She barely noticed the glowing stop as she looked at her belt. The tracker! She'd activated it when she'd clutched her stomach. "Sha-mof!" The boy's hand covered her mouth as he turned to face her friends. "What do you what with her?" He asked with his emotionless voice. "Give me back Sunni, freak!" Shadow yelled. "Leave this place, your not wanted." He calmly replied. "No way!" Sonic chimed in. "Let her go, you Ahole!"

Mental note. Sunni thought, tell Sonic off for cussing. "Why?" "Cause I said so!" Now Sonic was arguing. "That's not a valid answer." "Let. Her. Go. Now." Shadow put venom in every word. Sunni shivered. Man he's good at that. "No." Her captor said his voice coated with ice. Shadow raced straight for the hedgehog, followed by Sonic. The boy's free hand glowed as he whispered the word's "Chaos Shield." BAM! Shadow hit a green wall that had formed between him and the black stranger. Sonic proceeded to slam into Shadow. As both her friend's fell, captor said, "Do you see your foolishness? Now leave us alo-ahh!"

Sunni had bitten his hand. Then he noticed it. Sunni was crying. "Why are you doing this? Leave my friends alone!" She shrieked, tears streaking down her face. "Why are you hurting them?" "I…Their your…" The black hedgehog stammered. He turned and ran off, letting the wall dissipate. Shadow stood up and walked over to Sunni, leaving Sonic on ground. "You ok, Sun?" She turned to face him, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'm f-fine…" Having said that, she fell against Shadow, clutching his fur. "Shoot…" Shadow said as he saw her shoulder. He carefully picked the girl up. "Let's get you home."

Why did she bite me? He continued to run. The two…her friends… His thoughts were halted, and so was he when he ran smack into a tree. "Ahh…" He looked up. There was a small house in it. Further inspection proved it empty. Perfect. He climbed up into the tree house. Whoa…He looked around. One wall was completely covered in books. Further investigation reveled them to be science fiction, romance, and fantasy novels. One wall had sketches tacked on it. The wall with the door was bare. But it was the last wall that intrigued him. A window was there, facing west. Two lumps of lavender cloth sat there. They looked…inviting. He walked up to the cloth lumps. He tentatively poked one. It was soft. I probably shouldn't… He sat in one chair gingerly. It enveloped him in softness, molding to fit his body. His tensed muscles just seemed to relax. In the background, he could feel the girl. She is to far for me to contact. Maybe if I fall asleep, I'll see her again… His head fell against his chest as his mysterious green eyes closed.

Shadow felt realty small as doctors rushed around the gurney. They had relieved him of the small lavender girl as soon as he walked into the hospital. Sonic had gone home to break the news to all the others. He'd offered to stay and let Shadow go tell everyone, but he'd refused. It had helped him explain his reasoning when Sunni had moaned "Shadow…" "Shadow?" He jumped up, realizing he'd slid to the floor. A young nurse stood in front of him. She began to talk, speaking shakily. "Your friend is very hurt." Nah, really? "A bullet is lodged in her shoulder and requires surgery to remove it." Shadow held back a gasp, but he still fell his eyes get huge. "You could be allowed into the surgery room, if you wish. She wishes to see you." "All right." Shadow stood up-and his cell went off. "Dammt." He opened it. What'd you want?" "Well, ex-CUUUSE me!" It was Sonic. "I just wanted to check up on Sunni, but if you're gonna be a- "Sunni's going to have surgery. "WHAAATTT?" "The bullet…" Sonic groaned. "No, no, no…"

"Shadow…" Sunni's voice floated over the chaos. "Look, Sunni needs me…" "I know. Go! I call the others." "…Thank you." Shadow hung up. Sonic stared at his cell. No way… Shadow said thank you? He pocketed it and went to tell Tails, Knuckles, and the others about the bad news. Man, it's gotta be the apocalypse!

Shadow walked up to the gurney. A flood of white-coated doctors swarmed around her. God, I hate white coats. He poked one man in the back. The white coat ignored him. He WASN'T going to be ignored. He grabbed hold of the coat and pulled. A blonde man looked down at him. "My friend wants me." "Yes sir, mister hedgehog." The man stood aside. The gurney was 4 feet off the ground- effectively taller than the black and red hero. No matter. He stretched up and swung himself onto the gurney, noticing the doctors had left. Once on the gurney he just about passed out. The gurney, made for a 6-foot human he 3,4 girl seem tiny. Her skin was pale and her fur was slick with sweat. An IV was taped to her arm, Feeding blood into her veins to replace the red blood soaking her sheets and clothes. She seemed to be choking back sobs. "S-sunni…" He murmured. She looked at him. "Sh-adow…" He took her hand. Oh. My. Gosh…He's holding…my hand…. Even thought she'd lost a lot of blood, a blush crept up on her face. "Calm down, Sunni. They're going to get the bullet out and give you a transfusion." "O…k…Sha…dow…" She finally nodded off, a slight smile on her face, still holding his hand. "Sun…" He yawned, and then looked at the sleeping girl. Poor Sun… When the doctors came back, they found a rare, yet sweet, sight. Shadow was sitting against the back of the gurney, with Sunni's head in his lap. Both were fast asleep, their hands still linked right beside her glittering Mini Emerald.

Pure Heart: Shadow and Sunni…held…hands! YAY!

Sunni: (Looks at feet and blushes.)

Shadow: (Looks at the sky and blushes.)

Sonic: Ugghh…too much sweet shit.

Dark Soul: Shut up.

Sonic: Read and review so these too can go somewhere else! Blech!


	5. A Brand New Friend

"Wh-where am I

Words in Italics are the mind link.

"Wh-where am I?" That was all poor Sunni could say. She was floating in a black area. Green sparks flew around once in a while. She couldn't even tell which way was up. "Shadow…" she whimpered. She was alone. Suddenly a small light bobbed into view. Sunni looked at as it floated toward her. She reached out, but froze before she touched it. It was a small crystal, surrounded by a solid ball of light. Within the crystal was a small version of the strange hedgehog. He was sleeping. Should she touch it? She could almost see Shadow smacking his and yelling "Noo!" She reached out and took the ball, the light proving solid. Immediately, the whole word shattered around her. The orb emitted rays of light as an explosion of white surrounded the girl in the white sundress, engulfing her. Shadow was going to kill her.

(Memories Start)

"So this is project Arkmor." Gerald was looking right at the eyes of the life form emerging from the pod. "What?" It asked. "You are project Arkmor, follow-up to project Shadow." "Project…Arkmor?" "Your name is Arkmor, named after the space colony we are one. It is called the ARK. You are the second in the ultimate life form project line. Your full title is ultimate life form 0-2, chaos form 0-1, project Arkmor." Arkmor remained silent. "I am Gerald Robotnick, your creator." "Creator." Arkmor repeated. "Yes, you are my creation. Welcome to ARK…and life.

"You are powerful." Gerald said. "Powerful indeed." "Why?" "Chaos." Gerald looked at the young hedgehog. "I used regular blood in project Shadow. But you…you are different. Have you heard for the Chaos Emeralds?" "No." Was the answer. The Chaos Emeralds are powerful items, perhaps the most powerful things on Earth, they are-" "What is Earth?" Interrupted Arkmor. Gerald chuckled. "Earth is the planet the ARK orbits." "Will I go there?" "Perhaps." Arkmor retuned to silence and Gerald took this as a sign to continue. "As I was saying, you are different than Shadow because I managed to liquefied Chaos power and put that in your veins instead of blood. You are a living, breathing Chaos Emerald!"

"Oh-ho!" Gerald cried as Arkmor blew up a grope of bots to metallic shards. "Yes, the results are collusive, you could even take down project Shadow!" "Who is this project Shadow you keep referring to?" "A creation I made 9 years before you. He cares for my granddaughter now." The professor's eyes soften for a minute. "Shadow is created from the same gene pool as you. On Earth, you'd be called siblings. "Siblings?" "Yes, he is your only family. In essence, he's your big brother." "Brother…" Arkmor appeared to think. "Will I meet you granddaughter?" "No." Was Gerald's firm reply. "You are a weapon Arkmor, nothing more. You have no need to experience love, happiness, or other emotions. "W-what, why?" "Shadow was creative for a reason, to help my granddaughter." "Don't I have a reason?" "Yes, to be the ultimate living weapon…GUN required a weapon be made, and I made one. Shadow will experience friendship, maybe love one day…but you will bring death, despair, and chaos, that is you reason." "A living weapon, Arkmor murmured…the ultimate weapon…" "Yes…Arkmor, it is time to start your training." "Yes, my creator."

Arkmor is inside a cryo pod, his arms, legs, and necks are immovable by heavy armor. The professor is at the controls, pressing buttons. "Why professor? Why must I sleep?" The professor finished at the controls. "No one needs you now Arkmor." "What, why?" Gerald sighed. "Forcing you to be a heart less weapon…keeping you out of contact with the rest of the people on ARK, even your brother Shadow." "Was that not my reason for being created?" Another sigh. "Yes, I made you for GUN, but it was out of fear." "Why do you fear them?" "They are a danger to all on ARK, not just you and Shadow, it was not right to make you to be something your not." "I understand…will I ever wake up?" The professor stood still for a second. "Only a pure and kind heart can unfreeze a frozen one." He whispered. Then he spoke louder as he pressed a button. "No Arkmor, you will never awaken. No emotion showed on Arkmor's face as Morphine, Kevaline, and other drugs were pumped into him, putting him to sleep. As the pod closed, he had one last thought. What is friendship and love? He closed his eyes…

(End Memories)

…And Sunni opened hers. She was back in the black world. The green sparks had been joined by red sparks, flashing across the sky/floor/wall. All was black except for her. She looked down at the orb in her hands and shivered. That poor boy…Arkmor…he had been created, then effectively destroyed. He had been told he was a weapon that he had to be heartless. She shivered again at the training Arkmor had to do, to unlock his power. Arkmor had a wide range of skills. Chaos spear, Chaos blast, Chaos control, all things that Shadow could do. Then Chaos barrage, a large grope of Chaos spears fired at once, Chaos shield, a shield of Chaos energy that he could manipulate in varies ways, Chaos flash, a bright flare that blinded his foes for a few seconds, and Chaos restore, a healing power for him or allies. Arkmor could make a mental link between him and another as a way of contact. She was shocked; to say the least that Arkmor had an IQ that exceeded 500! "The ultimate weapon in strength of mind and strength of body." That's what Gerald had said. The flip side was that Arkmor hadn't been on Earth for to long, so he had no knowledge of the things here. There were two powers that Arkmor had unlocked, but didn't use. One power was his dispersion attack, Chaos destroy. Gerald had told him that this move will end the battle, but it required a huge amount of power. This drain of his Chaos power had an almost 100 chance of killing Arkmor as well as his foe. The other power was strange indeed, Chaos merge. Chaos merge allowed Arkmor to fuse with another being a absorb there power. In this merged state, he had total control over the other being he was fused with.

She shuddered to think about losing control of your own body, your power being used without your consent. What shocked her the most was that Arkmor was Shadow's younger brother! Sunni did some mental math. Shadow was 50 in earth years, but in Mobius years he was 16. So each year on Mobius was 3.125 years on earth. Arkmor was 41 years old here, so on Mobius…he was 13 years old! Wow…he's younger than me! Sunni thought. But he doesn't act 13…in fact he acts more like Shadow. Sunni stared at the orb in her hand. How do I get out of here? A glitter caught her eye. Orbs, dozens of orbs, floated around her. Each was just like Arkmor's, but with a different friend inside. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles…"No…" Rouge, Amy, Cream…"Sniff, Stop…" Charmy, Vector, Espio…"Wh-why…" Shadow… Sunni clutched Arkmor's memories to her chest, tears dripping onto her white sundress, squeezed her eyes shut. "WHY?!"

Shadow, Amy, and the gang were crowded around Sunni's bed. It had been four hours since the surgery on her shoulder, and the doctors were getting worried. She should have woken up two hours ago. All her friends were there. Even Espio had showed up, dragging the rest of the Chaotix along. Shadow was embarrassed beyond belief. He had woken up; Sunni's head still in his lap and her hand in his, to see Sonic grinning at him like a cat. "Ah, young love!" He purred. "You two look so cute together!" Amy giggled, and Cream and Tails blushed. Shadow had slid off the bed, placing Sunni's head on the pillows his back had been against. But when he tried to move towards his blue target, he found that Sunni had been cemented to his hand. He couldn't get close enough to sock the speedy blue jerk, so he contented himself with shooting death-by-daggers-from-eyes and setting in a chair by the lavender hedgehog.

Sonic pulled Knuckles, whose car had broken down and had to have Sonic pick him up, into the room. Knuckles and Sonic noticed the still-linked hands on the bed. "Ooh, looks like we have a new coupled!" Knuckles called. "Yea! Aren't they cute?" The blue laughed. The two teenagers started cat-calling. Espio, seeing Shadow death glare, desperately tried to get them to shut up, but to no avail. Shadow's hand snaked under the covers, feeling for his concealed Chaos Emerald. He clutched it and turned his eyes to the hedgehog and echidna in question. "Chaos Spear!" BLAM! Sonic and Knuckles were hit by yellow arrows. Espio cringed as the shockwave rushed past him and he was hit by the run off energy, flying back into the wall. Charmy and vector ran to help Espio while Amy, Cream, and Tails let out an exasperated sigh and Rouge giggled. Sonic sat as Knuckles was getting to his knees. "Awww…" Sonic grinned, "but you're such an adorable couple!" Espio sat up rubbing his head. "Look, blueberry, I-" "Noooo."

Everyone froze at a low moan. Sunni was shaking, moaning in her sleep. Shadow immediately dropped the conversation and looked at Sunni. All her friends crowded close to the bed. Espio winced as Sunni sniffed and moaned, "Stop…Wh-why…" "What do you thinks wrong, guys?" Espio asked worriedly. "I don't know." Vector said. Espio had been the one who had first found Sunni trapped in Eggman base, caged by a bomb. They had developed a brother-sister bond, and were very good friends. "WHY?!" Sunni shot up in the bed, eyes wide, tears streaming through her fur. Her hands (and one of Shadow's) pressed over her heart. "S-sunni!" Shadow stammered, amid cheers from Espio, Sonic, Knuckles, and the gang. Sunni blinked and looked around at her cheering friends. Huh? Then she noticed exactly whose hand she pressed to her heart. She released Shadow's hand in record time and looked down at her blankets, blushing. Only Sonic noticed that Shadow was looking away and…blushing! Oh. My. Gosh! Shadow's blushing! It is the Apocalypse! Awww…they really do like each other. He smiled. I won't expose them…yet. "Yo, chicky!" Sonic called. Sunni turned from Shadow to him. "Glad to see you're better!" Sunni smiled her brightest smile. "Thanks!" Then she noticed the quiet bunch in the corner. "Espio!" "Hey Sunster." Espio grinned, Vector and Charmy gaping at him. Espio never smiled. He went over beside Sunni and began talking to her. A doctor came in. "My! You're awake now, Ms. Hedgehog?" The young man said. "Great! We were getting worried." Sunni smiled her most charming smile. "Can I go home now mister?" She asked. Espio and Shadow looked about ready to yell WHAT?! When the doctor smiled.

"Sure!" He said. "Just need to give you one last exam." He took her blood pressure and measured her temperature. He had her flex her shoulder a couple of times. "All that's left is to listen to you're heartbeat and breathing." Sunni turned bright red. "Do we have to?" He smiled apologetically, taking out a stethoscope. "Yes, sorry." Sunni sighed. "Fine." Espio and Shadow moved back beside Sonic as the doctor messed with the stethoscope. Then, to everyone's surprise, the doctor leaned Sunni forward, picked up the stethoscope, and slid it up the back of Sunni's tank top! Espio, Shadow, and Sonic turned bright red realizing why Sunni hadn't wanted to do this. The doctor, oblivious to the 10-odd males in the room quickly red, had Sunni breathe a couple times and listened to her heartbeat. "A little rapid…" he murmured. No duh, mister, Sonic thought. Poor Sunni's embarrassed beyond belief. "Okay!" The doctor stood up. "Can I go now?" Sunni asked. "Yes, but you must go home in a wheelchair." "Awwww…" "Sorry Ms. Hedgehog, but one of our nurses decorated one for you. Sunni's ears perked up. "Would you like to see it?" "Sure." "Okay Nikki, bring it in." The young blue-haired nurse who'd told Shadow of the surgery came into the room. She was pushing the most awesome wheelchair ever! Lavender seats were silver silky stuff that glittered. Hearts were pasted to the handles, along with some jets and a small laser. The wheels were white with blue stripes. The back, thought was the best. The silver back had black and red hearts all over it. In the middle were two big interlocked hearts. One was lavender with white edging, and the other was black with red edging. The words, "Sunni's Sweet Ride!" was inscribed in cursive under the two big hearts in sapphire blue.

The nurse shyly glanced at her hero. Sunni looked a bit shocked, so the bluenette murmured, "The black and red refers to your outfit, and you like hearts. If you don't like it that's ok, I just thought…" Her voice trailed off. "This is amazing!" Sunni cried. "You're very talented," she said, making the nurse blush. "What's your name?" "N-N-Nikoline. Nikoline Kennedy. But most people call me Nik or Nikki." "Well Nikki…" Sunni pulled a notebook off her bedside table and wrote something on it. She handed it to Nikki. "That was sweet of you! I want to be friends, Ok! Nikki's ponytail bopped up and down as she nodded. "This is my email address. Write me sometime!" Sunni smiled at her. The bluenette beamed. "O-ok!" "Shadow…" He turned to his lavender friend. "Yes Sun?" Sunni grinned apologetically. "Will you…help me?" She looked at the wheelchair. "Oh." Shadow stood up and walked to the edge of Sunni's bed. Slipping one of his black and red arms under her knees and the other under her shoulders, he lifted the small girl up. Once again, he was startled by how light she was. He gently carried the small child over to the tricked out chair and set her in it. Sunni smiled at everyone. "Shall we go?" "Certainly." Espio took the handles on the wheelchair and began to walk out. "Bye Nikki!" Sunni called. "Bye Sunni!" The bluenette smiled. Her hero wanted to be friends! Charmy hovered over Vector. "My wings are tired!" He cried. Vector smacked at the bee. "Shaddup!" "Waah!" "Hey, Charmy." Charmy looked at the Sunni. Sniff "Yes?" "Wanna sit in my lap?" He perked up. "R-really?" The wounded hedgehog smiled. "Sure!" Charmy zoomed over and plopped down in Sunni's lap, retracting his stinger. In a mater of minutes, he was asleep. "Want me to carry him?" Vector asked. Sunni put an arm around the small bee. "Nah, he's fine." Now Sunni yawned. "I'm kind of tired, too."

Espio looked at her. "You alright?" The girl nodded. "Just…sleepy." She yawned. They walked up in front of Sunni's house. Sonic and Tails had their house repaired, as had Amy and Cream. Knuckles was building a house on Angel Island, so Sunni had her house to herself again. Shadow walked around to the front of the wheelchair, lifting the sleeping bee. He handed Charmy to Espio. "I'll tack her in. You all go home." "O…K…" Everyone stared at Shadow for a second, then dispersed calling, "Bye Sunni!" in various forms. Shadow turned to his friend-to find her sleeping. Her breathing was slow and steady-deep sleep. He shook his head, poor Sunni. His eyes roved over the cute girl. Her spines between her ears moved a bit in the breeze. Her shoulder was still bandaged, and her pink Mini Emerald rested on her red tank top. God, he hated that jewel! Someday, somehow, he was going to find a way so that Sunni didn't have to guard that daggone piece of stone. Wheeling the girl into her house, he encountered a problem, stairs. Only one way… He set the brakes on the chair and lifted the girl up again. She stiffened, then smiled-and to Shadow's extreme mortification, she snuggled into his chest fur. A light blush crept up on her face as Shadow felt his own face go cherry red. He carried the sleeping girl up to her room. The lavender and black bedspread was pulled back, and Shadow laid her down. She immediately began to breathe better, as if the bed relaxed her. Shadow pulled the blankets over her, whispered "Bye Sun." and left, heading home.

Two minutes passed…three…all was quiet…

Then lavender eyelids opened, reveling sapphire eyes. "Oh my gosh. Shadow actually tucked me in!" Sunni lay there for another minute, savoring the feeling of Shadow's fur. She just couldn't help herself when Shadow picked her up… "I can't believe they all fell for it!" Sunni hopped out of her bed and was out by a tree. "I hate tricking them, but I gotta find Arkmor!" She climbed up the rope ladder to her tree house. "My binoculars are up here, I think." Poking her head in she froze. The black hedgehog-Arkmor-was sleeping in one of her beanbag chairs. How the hey did he get here? She wondered. Pulling herself on in, she looked at him. He was unmoving…but he is the ultimate weapon, who knows what Arkmor would do if surprised. Her hand touched his shoulder. "…Arkmor?" Arkmor's hand shot up and grabbed her shoulder; he forced Sunni to her knees. Biting her tongue she looked up to see the beginnings of a Chaos spear forming in his free hand. "Arkmor! Stop!" Arkmor opened his eyes. "Sunni?" He released her and stopped the charge. Helping her up, he said, "Don't try to wake me up like that." "Yeah, I figured that. Sunni muttered, rubbing her shoulder. "By the way, how did you get to my tree house Arkmor?" "In truth, I didn't know it was yours Sunni." "But-" Arkmor held up a gloved hand. "I came to this place because of you aura." "…What?!" He chuckled. "What I mean is that everything has a aura or a presence, all aura are unique." "You mean like a finger print?" Arkmor nodded. "I can feel auras because of the energy they emit, I felt yours in this "Tree house" as you called it." "That's cool Arkmor!" "Who is Arkmor?" "You." "Huh?" You're name silly!" "How…" "I saw your memories in a dream."

Arkmor was quiet. He looked away; as he did Sunni took the time to study him. His fur was pure black, with the exception of the fur around his mouth and the inside of his ears; those areas had the same coloring as Shadow. I guess they are bothers. She was startled out of her thoughts by Arkmor turning back to face her. He reached out and touched her shoulder, his hand glowing. Sunni gasped as she felt the small hole in her shoulder heal. "Whoa…" "I need…a favor." Arkmor said. Sunni looked up. "Show me my memories, teach me about this world." He looked at her. "Please…" Sunni smiled and pulled him back to the chairs. "You don't even have to ask." Sitting in the other beanbag chair she began. "You're name is Arkmor, you are the ultimate weapon and a ultimate life from. While here on this plant you're 41, you are really 13 years old…

Shadow was getting worried. Yes, Sunni had recovered fully. But she was constantly missing her cell phone calls and eating up in the tree house. In fact, she hardly left the tree house except to save people, go grocery shopping, and sleep. She even slept in the tree house once! She claimed it was an accident, but… Shadow walked up to Sunni's door, to find Sonic already there. "You worried, too, he?" Sonic said. Shadow merely nodded tersely. "Ok. Let's check on her together!" He knocked on the door. It swung open. "Come in!" No one was at the door. Sunni had obviously run to the door and back to the kitchen. Sunni was racing around the kitchen, making eggs, toast, pancakes, sausages, biscuits, and waffles. "Hey Sonic!" Sunni called, stirring batter at warp speed. She ran over and flipped the eggs. "Geez, chicky, you gonna eat all this?!" Sonic looked wide-eyed at all the food. "No silly!" Sunni giggled. "I was planning to invite you and Shadow over so you wouldn't have to eat at McDougall's again. "McDonald's chicky." "Whatever. Anyway will you call Shadow?" Sunni said, flipping pancakes and adding butter to the biscuits. "I wanna know whether he wants pancakes or waffles." "Pancakes, please." Shadow said. Sunni froze as she heard Shadow's voice. One of her ears twitched. "Shadow?" she said. "Yes Sun?" "How long have you been here?" Her voice was calm, but her two male counterparts could feel a deadly edge to the question. "I came in with Sonic." "Oh." Sunni's voice lightened and she turned and gave a dazzling smile. "Good to see you. Pancakes it is! Sonic wants waffles right?" Sonic nodded and licked is lips. "Lots and lots of waffles!" A timer went off. "Oh!" Sunni cried and suddenly she was gone. Shadow felt something slam into his chest and found himself in a chair at the table. He tried to regain his breath as Sonic suffered the same fate. Plates appeared in front of them. Sunni popped into a chair with a plate of food. She was holding out a jug of milk and another of orange juice. "Milk or OJ?" "Milk please." Shadow said as Sonic grabbed for the orange juice.

Shadow was stuffed. How did Sonic put it all away? Shadow had barley been able to finish his plate, Sunni hadn't. "I'm gonna go give this to the squirrels." Sunni stood up and grabbed her plate, "Don't wait up!" She skipped out. Shadow watched her-and saw her grab another full plate as she walked out the door. Huh? Shadow wanted to fallow but Sonic distracted him. Sunni walked out into the sunlight, wincing as the harsh light pierced her eyes. Phew. She sighed with relief. Shadow had scared the heck out of her. Before Sonic had shown up, she'd been talking to herself about Arkmor. Not only that but she was thinking out loud about her crush on Shadow. What a worst way for the two secrets to come out! She jogged to the tree house. "Arkmor! Breakfast!" She sang as she climbed into the tree house. Arkmor was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. "I got you something of everything." She handed him the plate. "Thank you, Sunni." He said with a nod. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he ate. "Good lord! He makes eating look dignified!" It was true. Arkmor ate with speed, but never losing a bit of his manners. After he finished, he moved to the window. "Let me take the plate-" Sunni didn't have to finish. Arkmor through the plate out the window! "Arkmor! What are you-" She was interrupted by the return of the plate. It came back though the window spinning like a flying disk toy she'd seen in malls! He handed her back the plate as she stared, opened mouthed at him. "Yes Sunni?" "Wh-what the heck was that?!" He pointed to a small book open a table. It was how to toss and us disk toys. "What? I still…" She trailed off. Arkmor had told her that with is IQ of 500, if he had the knowledge, he could do just about anything. Arkmor nodded his head, as if he knew what she was thinking. _"I do." _Was his mental chuckle. Sunni glared at him. "Still, you could have warned me! This is a plate, not a mall toy!" The chuckle came again. She sighed. "I wont put you in danger Sunni. I do the dangerous experimenting at night."

Arkmor smirked as he walked over to paper-covered wall. "Sunni?" "Yes?" "What are those?" She got up and strode over. "When I see something that interests me, I sketch it, so I can always remember it." Arkmor looked over the many sketches. Sunni had taught him of her friend's names. Amy hugging (Or trying to) Sonic; Cream and Tails sitting in a tree, cheese and Chocola floating over them; Knuckles leaning against the Master Emerald; Rouge hugging a heavily blushing Knuckles; Sonic and his older bother Shadow dueling, flames dancing in their eyes; Shadow at a grave, holding a bunch of flowers; and the newest one, Arkmor himself. The sketch was of Arkmor sitting on a tree branch, his legs stretched out in front of him, his back against the tree, watching the sunset. "You are talented, Sunni." She lowered her head, a slight bush on her checks. "Thank you, Arkmor! No one has competent my work before!" _"I can't see why." _She gasped as he began to probe her mind. _"Ar-Arkmor? What are you doing?_ She asked with fear in her mental voice. _"Sunni…do you still have fear of me?" "Heck yes!" _She answered. _"I've seen what you can do! It would be crazy to not fear you!" "You don't need to, I will not bring harm to you or your friends." "But-" "Don't argue with me Sunni." "Fine…will you tell me what you are looking for?" "Your drawing skills." "…What? I don't understand." "You will." _As Arkmor kept searching, she began to look in his mind…and hit a wall. _"Mental defenses." _Arkmor explained to her. _"Oh." _Most of his mind was walled off, but a part was bare to her scrutiny. It was what Arkmor thought of her and her friends. _"This should be good."_

Sonic. Class- Hedgehog. Skills- Speed, Limited Chaos Emerald power. Threat level- Minimal. Feelings- An arrogant "Faker."

Shadow. Class- Hedgehog. Skills- Speed, Strength, Avenge Chaos Emerald power. Threat level- High. Feelings- Older bother, the ultimate life form, good ally, loves Sunni.

Sunni. Class- Hedgehog. Skills- Speed, unknown power of the Mini Emerald. Threat level- High do to unknown power. Feelings- My savior and first friend, loves Shadow, is to be protected at all costs, Considered to be my little sister, even if not by blood.

The rest of the list was the same, listing name, class, skills, threat level, and Arkmor's feelings. She was shocked that he thought of her as a sibling. _"It's sooo cute!" _Arkmor rolled his eyes. "Hey Arkmor, did you find what you needed?" He smirked. "Yes…would you like me to show you?" "Yes!" Arkmor became a black blur, drawing something on a pad. He finished and handed her the drawing. Sunni's jaw dropped. It was Sunni when she had first discovered Arkmor, but there was a bright light behind her and she had white wings. The whole effect made her look like a being sent from haven. "Wow." She breathed. Arkmor pined the sketch up. He was about the say something when-"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow bust into the tree house, Knocking Sunni to the side. Shadow grasped Arkmor's neck and though him outside. He jumped, but Arkmor chaos controlled above him and blasted him with a chaos spear. The two got into a fistfight, rolling and yelling (Shadow yelled anyway.) Sunni sat up. She looked out the window at the fight in her backyard. She leapt out. "Chaos spear!" Arkmor yelled as he fired at his bother. Shadow dodged the lance of energy and sent a chaos spear of his own. Sonic appeared beside her, nursing a bloody nose. "That clone sure fights well!" "He's not a clone!" She ran to the fight. Arkmor was dodging and blocking punches thrown by Shadow. "Shadow! Arkmor! Don't fight! This won't solve anything! She cried as Shadow continued his assault on the other black hog. "Please don't fi-auughh! Shadow's fist connected with Sunni's face, sending the girl flying. The fight froze as the lavender girl flew. She hurtled into the side of her house with a sickening THUD, all three hedgehogs cried out as the child fell. "Sun…" Shadow whispered as Sonic cried "Chicky!" Arkmor raced over and touched her shoulder. "…Sunni?" The lifeless girl didn't move. Her blue eyes were closed, a line of blood trickled down her cheek. The Mini Emerald, normally pink, was pale, almost white. Arkmor stood up. "You'll pay." His voice was like ice. Sonic and Shadow looked away from the motionless body at the black hedgehog. Arkmor's eyes had changed from glowing green to blood red. Power crackled around him. "I am the ultimate weapon Arkmor the hedgehog, and I swear on every drop of blood spilled from Sunni that you will pay." "Hold on!" Sonic yelled. "You are up against Sonic and Shadow, the fastest thing alive and the ultimate life form, you don't have a chance!" "I to am a "ultimate life form", but I am so much more." "Imposable!" Shadow glared at the black hog. "I was the only ultimate crated, the bio-lizard was the prototype." "It maters not what you believe, you will both be dead shortly." Sonic and Shadow began to strike but their target moved with speed that out clipped theirs. "Shadow, distract him!" "Fine!" As Shadow jumped in the air and began to charge a Chaos spear, Sonic sped behind Arkmor and grabbed his arms. "You think that will hold me?" "Shadow! Hit him now!" Shadow nodded. "This is for Sunni!" That was the wrong thing to say. Arkmor's body flashed red and his power seemed to grow. "What the-" Sonic was cut off as Arkmor broke easily out of his grasp. "Sunni…" Arkmor whispered. Then his entire body gained a green out line.

Shadow felt a serge of power, that is familiar, he thought. That serge is like when I us…His eyes widened as he realized what the power was. "SONIC GET AWAY!" "What? Why do-" He was cut off as Arkmor yelled "CHAOS BLAST!" A massive explosion ripped the air and Sonic was right by the source! As the dust cleared, Shadow looked at the damage. Sonic was down for the count. Arkmor was standing in the epicenter, his mouth a thin line. "Now that the faker is taken care of." His gaze shifted to Shadow. "Now for the other. Chaos control!" Arkmor reappeared above Shadow. "What the!" Shadow said as Arkmor put a hand an inch from his face. "Good bye, Shadow the hedgehog." With that he fired. Sunni stirred. "unnn." She sat up, rubbing her head and winching. She rolled into a ball, holding the top of her head. "Geez…Acharl!" The bloody bruise healed up, easing the mind-shattering pain. She looked around. Sonic was lying down, covered with injuries. Shadow was still fighting Arkmor, but she could tell he was out of power. She got closer to hear. Shadow was panting. "So…is that all you have Arkmor?" Looking up, Sunni saw him, and gasped, Arkmor's eyes where blood red and his energy crackled around him. "Your life ends Shadow." Arkmor pointed a finger and 12 Chaos spears formed around him. "Chaos Barrage!" All 12 spears shot towards Shadow. The energy was almost at its target when- "STOOOOOOPPPPP!" Sunni's scream ripped the air. Arkmor froze and the energy dissipated. "Please Arkmor!" She ran forwarded and hugged him, crying. "Come back! Don't be a weapon! Be the kind, caring, sarcastic, and smart being I know you are!" "S-S-Sunni." Arkmor whispered. His eyes retuned to their normal glowing green. "What did I almost…I thought you were." "It's Ok, just help me save them!" "Of course Sunni!" She nodded and ran over to Shadow. "Acharl." Pink ribbons exploded out of her Mini Emerald, furling around Shadow. Arkmor stood over Sonic. "Come to finish me you ba-" "Chaos Restore." Arkmor's hand glowed as he called upon his power. Sunni looked pale. "Sunni." Arkmor stared. "You are ill, please go inside." Sunni's eyes snapped open, her blue eyes replaced by pink irises. "Truth…" "huh?!" Sonic and Shadow simultaneously said. Sunni's eyes turned back to sapphire blue. Sunni fell backwards. Shadow ran and caught her. She looked even paler then before. "You ok?" "Ye-Yeah. You?" Sunni looked away. "Fine." A blue blur separated the two, throwing shadow onto is tail. Sonic was hugging Sunni tightly. "OhmygodchickAreyouokyoulookedhurtwhatthehellhappenedtoyouhowdidyougettheclonetoleaveyoualoneohmygodyousototallysavedusandhealedusyourockchicky…" Sonic continued talking at supersonic speed. Shadow noticed Sunni's eyes bugging out, her face turning red, than blue…

"Hey, faker. You're choking Sunni." He calmly said, while a voice in his head (His own) screamed "You're killing my Sun, you fcking bstard!" "Wha?" Sonic looked down at Sunni and released her."ohmygawdI'msosorryareyoualrightIdidn't-" "FINE!" Sunni yelled, causing Sonic and Shadow to jump. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Arkmor, come here." He walked over, getting glares from Sonic and Shadow. "Guys? This is-" "SONIC!" Amy yelled as she ran and tried to hug him. "AAA!" Sonic screamed and hid behind Sunni. Sunni saw Arkmor's mouth twitch. "Arkmor? Are you-" She was cut off as Arkmor eyes closed and he began to laugh. Sunni was amazed! Arkmor would smirk or show a smile but LAUGH?! She smiled, it was good that Arkmor found humor, even if it was at Sonic's expanse. Arkmor stopped but their was a small smile as proof of his rare outburst. "As I was saying this is Arkmor, he's an experiment by Gerald Robotnik. He's my friend. And…" Sunni's eyes filled with tears. "He's your little bother Shadow." Her tears came flooding out. "I'm sorry…I couldn't…I…" She turned and ran into her house, crying. 'Sunni!" Sonic tried to fallow but was blocked by Arkmor. "You have done plenty faker." He than ran after Sunni. Shadow stared after them. "M-My…little brother?"


	6. Sun Guard

Days may go wrong,

We don't own anything except Sunni, Arkmor, and the story idea.

Days may go wrong,

But when I sing songs,

I feel like a bird that may,

Fly free and happy all day.

Music is power, enriched by the heart,

That's how that poem I know should start.

Chaos is nothing compared to song,

With it, nothing can go wrong!

Creak. Sunni looked up. "Wha…" No one was here. Shadow was downstairs, watching TV. His house had turned out to be the underside of a bridge. Sunni insisted he stay with her. Arkmor was residing in the tree house, but now that he was discovered he had a room in her house as well. It had taken some time, but Arkmor and Shadow had come to terms with having a bother. Sunni glanced around the room. She may be crazy, but she felt like she's being watched. Oh well. She continued typing, working on a poem. Time to wrap it up.

At least, in my mind,

I can find,

A place to sing,

And do my thing.

Sunni the Hedgehog

The fur on the back of her neck stood up. She swore she was being watched. She glanced around. Nothing. On a hunch, she looked up. Glowing green eyes stared back at her. "Eyyyyyaaaaahhhh!" She fell backwards out of her chair. "ARKMOR!" "Yes, Sunni?" Arkmor looked-down? Up?-at her. He was using his power to defy gravity and was standing upside-down on the ceiling, looking cool as a cucumber. "What the HECK are you doing?" "Observing you." He said it like it was the sanest thing in the world. "And why are you "Observing" Arkmor?" "One, you need to be protected-" "And your doing a wonderful job." Sunni interrupted as she rolled her eyes. "Two, I'm still trying to identify the strange energy of your Mini Emerald." She sighed. She was happy that he was willing to guard her, but she was beginning to feel smothered. "Please leave." He shot her a blank look for an answer. "Look, I know you still on edge about me getting hurt, everyone is!" Arkmor stiffened. "I'm fine now Arkmor." She smiled. "I just need some space…ok?" He dropped to the floor. "As you wish, Sunni." He moved down the hall to his room and shut the door.

Shadow sat cross-legged on the floor, channel-surfing. He stopped on a show Sunni liked, Zoey 101. He watched it for a few minutes. Apparently, it was about a girl going to a boy's school. No wonder Sunni liked this show, a lone girl in a group of guys. He switched to MTV and watched Reliant K's "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been." "Eyyyyaaaaahhh!" CRASH! Shadow tensed, then- "ARKMOR!" Shadow relaxed and smirked. Arkmor was caught again. His little bro had it in his mind to guard Sunni. Why, he wondered, when I am the one who- His thoughts were cut off as Sunni walked into the room. She smiled her brightest smiled and he fought the urge to return it. In the end he lost and offered her a slight smile. "Oh! Is this Reliant K?" She sat, watching the video. Shadow took the chance to admire Sunni. Her long spines drifted to her waist, the three short spines between her ears resting smooth. Her sapphire blue eyes were focused on the video. She wore her usual black and red outfit, her Mini Emerald lying on her chest. Her arms, bandaged, hung limp beside her. Her long, thin legs curled under her, crossing at the ankle just above her blue and white shoes. "Shadow? Shhaaa-dooooow?" Sunni was waving her hands in front of his face, startling him. "You hear me?" "No." "I said I'm going to Sonic's. Tell Arkmor to stay here, 'kay?" "Sure Sun." Sunni ran out. He sighed. She was over at Sonic's a lot lately. He wondered if they were "together." He saw Arkmor come out of his room. "Sunni went to Sonic's. She wants you to stay here." "You said she is at the fakers place?" Shadow flinched at the word faker, he and Sonic rarely used that nickname…come to think of it, where had Arkmor picked up that? "Yes." With out another word, Arkmor stood and moved to the door. "What-" Shadow began, but Arkmor ran out. "Dang it!" Shadow yelled and skated after his bother.

"So, Sonic, you think we're ready?" Sunni asked, smiling. "Yeah, definitely!" Sonic punched the air. "We'll do great!" "Hey, guess what? Amy, Cream, and Rouge are in it too! The trio's section!" "Cool! Now, what we-" BOOOOM!! "Omigawsh!" Sunni was thrown off the chair. "What the heck was that!?" Sonic yelled as he jumped off the floor. "Dunno, but-" "-it sounded like-" "A BOMB!" The two yelled together. They ran out of the house-smack-dab into Shadow and Arkmor! "W-What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "Arkmor! I told you-" Sunni was cut off as he began to check her for injuries. "Your hurt, Sunni." He said his tone was once again emotionless. She winced as Arkmor healed her, not from pain, but from his voice. He had been this way since his fight with Sonic and Shadow. "He's acting more and more like Shadow when I first met him! No! She thought with determination. He is not going to be a weapon! "Where was the bomb?" It was Shadow's turn to wince. "Where!?" "New Moon Hospital." He murmured. Sunni's eyes widened. Her bandaged arms quivered. "Oh…my…gawsh…NIKKI! Before anyone could stop her, she disappeared. "What! Where did-" Sonic stared, Shadow looked around for Sunni, and Arkmor skated after her. The others ran after the black hog, who was moving straight for the rising smoke in the middle of the city. You won't leave me in the dust Sunni. Were Arkmor's thoughts as he continued his pursuit.

Sunni ran, crying, tears flowing down her face. Every step, every time her heart pounded, they pounded he word Nikki, Nikki, Nikki. This can't be happening. She's my new friend! She's sweet, gentle… A sob escaped her mouth. She arrived at the hospital. A horrid sight met her eyes. Millions of people, doctors and patients alike, were trapped under the rubble. Some were emitting piteous wails and moans. Some were deathly still. "Sunni!" Sonic, Shadow, and Arkmor rushed in. "We need to help!" Sunni cried. "Were on it!" Sonic said with a thumbs-up. "Arkmor! Help me find Nikki!" Arkmor closed his eyes, felling for the girls aura. "This way." The two ran to one of the many piles of rubble. Nikki was trapped, her waist caught under a beam. She was comforting a small girl, humming a lullaby. The bluenatte's voice was cracked and weary, but the blond seemed comforted. "Someone will save us, Bonita. I know it." Nikki rasped. "My friend and hero…Sunni will never let us die!" "NIKKI!" Sunni slid down the hill to her trapped friend. The bluenette nurse gave a weak smile to the girl beside her. "See?" She said, and looked at Sunni. "I knew you'd come." "Hold still." "No…help Bonita first." Sunni lifted the small human girl and looked her over. The girl was only 5 or 6, yet she was only an inch shorter than the hedgehog. Human make me feel shorter. Bonita was bruised and scraped, but other than that she was fine. Sunni turned to Nikki. She was lying on her stomach. A long, thick pillar was on her waist. The pillar was weighted down with rubble and was pinning the girl to the ground. Sunni bent over and slipped her fingers under the pillar. "I can't!" She just didn't have the strength. "Move." Was the cold command. She did as she had been told and Arkmor took her place. Arkmor effortlessly lifted it. Sunni pulled out Nikki and he let it crash to the ground. "Thank you-" She was interrupted by a voice pleading for help. Nikki gasped. "I forgot about Amy!" Sunni was shocked. "What is Amy doing here?" Sunni asked as they ran to the sound. "She gives flowers to people to make them feel better." "What type of-" She didn't finish as she spotted a rose lying on the path. "Oh." "Help!" The two looked up to see Amy Rose. She had her foot caught in some rubble. After several seconds, she was free. "Thanks you guys!" Amy said in her normal cheerful voice. "Oh no!" Amy picked up the fallen rose. It was wilted and drooping. She froze. Someone was standing behind her. She turned-and saw Arkmor standing there. "H-hi." She spoke nervously. He stared into her eyes, causing her to fidget. The dark hedgehog looked down to the rose in her hand. He moved two fingers to it. They lightly glowed with a green light, then he suddenly moved away. The three friends looked down and gasped. Arkmor had restored the rose to its old glamour. He strode away, but was stopped by Amy. "Wait!" Arkmor did, but didn't turn to face them. "Why? Why did you help it?" "You give roses to cheer people up right?" "Yes." The ultimate's voice held a bit of sadness. "I fear you will need many more roses after this." With that, he left to help other trapped victims. "Amy?" Sunni asked. "Can you take Bonita out of here?" "No problem Sunni!" Sunni nodded her thanks; she then picked up Nikki and ran off.

Sunni ran, carrying Nikki to a special place. Only she knew how to get there. It was a good place to rest and heal. She ran right past Shadow, who sensed her and turned, yelling, "Sunni!" But she didn't turn, didn't even stop. Sunni ran through the forest behind her house, holding the limp Nikki. Nikki needed help. She didn't have time to go see Knuckles and use his crystal healing pool at the alter. She'd have to use her secret pool. She ran into a gorgeous clearing, stumbling to her knees. She walked over and put the bluenette down for a minute. She looked at the crystal healing pool. She retrieved Nikki and lowered her into the water. Sunni sat back and waited. Soon. She knew Nikki would be healed in time. Lying back, she remembered the first time she'd been here. After her first ordeal on ARK, she'd waken up here and healed. Only one other person knew where…this…was…Shadow! Omigosh!! She jumped up and yelled "Nomina!" Shield. I have to put up this shield or they'll find me! A pink shield popped up, circling over the clearing. It bubbled over her and Nikki, covering the clearing. Now Shadow's not gonna be able to get to me. Or Sonic or Arkmor! She smiled, Sunni and Nikki here safe. "Are you safe from me?" A voice whispered, as a cold hand gripped her neck, just as Shadow, Sonic, and Arkmor bust into the clearing.

Shadow ran towards the direction Sunni had gone. Sonic and Arkmor were following him. "She is just ahead." Arkmor intoned, cold as ever. "Thanks for pointing that out!" Sonic yelled. Its just like are old rivalry. Shadow thought dully. "Shadow." Arkmor said, a waning in his tone. Shadow remember he told Arkmor that this was Sunni secret. He used chaos control to blindfold Sonic. Arkmor's head shot up and he stared at one part of the forest. "Arkmor?" "Someone that has evil intent is almost to Sunni." Sonic ripped the blindfold off. The three forgot about the secret of this place and rushed to help Sunni. Reaching the area they all grinded to a halt. Sonic swore and Arkmor's eyes began to tint red. Mecha Knux, a robot Knuckles who hated the gang, had Sunni by the back of her throat. Sunni looked at Shadow with wide, scared eyes. He ran toward her-and hit a pink shied that shocked him! Shit! He cursed inwardly. Sunni had set up a shield so they couldn't get to her. Now that same shield would be her doom. Meta Knux's cold voice grated across the four hedgehog's ears. "So, princess, your guards are here. He laughed and set his chin against Sunni's soft shoulder, hissing in her ear. "But it's too late." He squeezed her throat, causing her to whimper. "How delicate you are. I'll kill you in an instant. Your pretty little bubble will disappear. Then who will be next, the human?" He looked over the rest of her friends, but stopped at Arkmor. "Well! What do we have here? Another useless hedgehog!" Arkmor's eyes turned pure blood red and he spin-dashed the shield, it cracked, but was other wise unharmed. "Maybe not so useless." The robot muttered. Arkmor looked at Sonic and Shadow. "Stop standing there." He hissed at them. Both hogs jumped, and recovered from there shock. The three began to hit the shield with repeated spin-dashes. More cracks spread over the shield, but it would not fall! "So, princess, you are too strong for you own good. Now, who to kill…Sonic?" Sunni's eyes widened. "Or Shadow?" Sunni struggled and cried out, flailing her arms. Arkmor's eyes narrowed as he fired chaos spears at the darn pink thing separating him for Sunni. Meta Knux laughed at her struggles and bit her collar, teeth sinking into the bone. Sunni screamed as Arkmor and Shadow roared in rage. Seeing her captor pull back, his teeth dripping her own scarlet blood, something inside Sunni snapped. She grabbed her Mini Emerald as she broke from his hold. Meta Knux lunged, teeth bared. Sunni's skirt was ripped in many places as she dodged his fists. Meta Knux grabbed her wrist. "Shadow's dead princess." Sunni glared at him. "Renato."

BOOOOOOM!!

An explosion hit Meta, launching him into the shield. As he stood, the three males realized they were looking though him. Meta Knux ran a hand over the ragged hole. "Hm, that would have hurt…if I was alive." "Chaos spear!" Arkmor yelled as the lance of energy shatter what was left of the shield. Meta turned, and had the pleasure of having Arkmor's fist smash into his face. As the bot went for a free flying lesson Shadow ran to Sunni. Arkmor made sure that Meta was gone, and then stood looking at Sunni. "How can you be so friggin calm?" Sonic said. Arkmor, whose eyes had turned back to their glowing green just shrugged. "I can see her. She can see me. That's all I ask." Sunni was in Shadow's arms and was beginning to calm down. Nikki woke up, climbing out of the pool she stared at Sunni. All three males noticed something at the same time. Sunni's skirt was torn to shreds, revealing her panties. "Shadow?" Sunni weakly asked as Shadow immediately turned his face away, blushing. Arkmor wasn't even tempted. He was focused on her face. Sonic, however, whistled. "Yo, chicky, you got a little rip in your skirt." Sunni looked down, and blushed heavily. "Crud, crud, crud." She muttered, sitting up and attempting to cover herself. Nikki suddenly walked over and lifted her. "Wha?" She said as Nikki hid Sunni for a second. Then Nikki stepped aside to reveal Sunni leaning on her, wearing a white skirt. Nikki had wrapped her ragged apron around the hedgehog like a sarong, clipping her heart belt around it. Shadow felt like grinning, but nodded instead. "Hey Sonic c,mere." Sunni called. Sonic walked over. "Yeah chicky?" SMACK! "OW!" Sonic yelled as Nikki burst into laughter and Shadow smirked. Sunni had slapped Sonic! The blue speedster sat up, a red handprint clear on his cheek. "What the hell was that for!?" "That was for looking up my skirt!" As the two began to argue, a hologram kicked on. A beat up Meta Knux was displayed. "Well." He sneered. "So, your friends showed up to save you…to bad no one is going to survive!" The hologram froze and display a timer as three bombs armed around them. "These are the same type that I used for the New Moon!" Meta laughed. "No one lives…" Meta disappeared, but the timer was still on. It had five seconds!

The next five seconds are as fallows.

5-All but Arkmor gasped.

4-Arkmor grabbed the first bomb and throws it as far up in the air as he could. (That's petty far!)

3-Arkmor moved to the next bomb and did the same.

2-Arkmor sees that the last one is too far to throw.

1-Arkmor holds the bomb and puts a chaos shield around him and the bomb.

0-BOOM!!

…O…MY…GOD…was all Sonic could say. Arkmor had been right next to the explosive, hell, he was holding on to it! "ARKMOOOR!" Sunni wailed. Her friend…gone…just like that…Shadow was open mouthed. His little bother he barely knew…was…dead. Nikki stared to cry, yes she had just met Arkmor, but he had helped her! "Noooo…not now…Arkmor…" Sunni was crying. "I had to show you things…you need to taste ice cream, you needed to live a full life…you…could have fond someone that would love you…" Sunni trailed off. A grunt of pain that Sunni had heard before came from the crater. Sunni can't believe it…ARKMOR WAS ALIVE! "Arkmor!" They all yelled. He looked up…and smirked. "What? One bomb isn't going to do the ultimate weapon in!" He fell into a coughing fit. "But I am a bit drained…" He stopped because he had hit the dirt. "Arkmor!" Sunni was at his side. "Nikki, can you see if he's…" The nurse came over. "…No, he's still alive." "Good, Shadow, Sonic?" "Yes Sunni?" Can you two take Arkmor home?" "No problem Sun." Shadow answered. As the two sped off Sunni looked at Nikki. "Time to get you home!" "N-N-No!" "What?" "Me and Bonita are orphans…" Sunni was shocked. "That's ok, me and Sonic are orphans too!" "Really?" "Yep! Shadow and Arkmor don't have parents, so they are orphans too!" Sniff. "Thanks." "No problem! And I thick I have a place you can stay!"

"Definitely NOT!" Sunni was in the Chaotix office with team Chaotix themselves. Nikki and Bonita were in the in waiting room. The two were listening to the fight in the office and sensed that their fate was in this decision. Back in the office… "Aww, come on Vector!" "Nuh-uh, no way!" "Be nice!" "Being nice isn't turning our home into a friggin hotel!" "Pleeeeeeeze?" "NO!" "Espio! Charmy!" She rounded on the chameleon and the bee. "Little backup please!" "I'm staying out of this." Espio said. Charmy muttered something incoherent about Vector. Sunni turned back to Vector. "No! No! No!" "Fine! I hope lightning strikes you, fathead! You're putting two helpless little girls out on the street, just to help your business. FINE!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Street?" "Yes, butthead! The street!" "They're homeless?" "Nah dip, jerk face! They're ORPHANS! But you're all high and mighty-" "They can stay." "You have to!-Wha?" "They can stay here." "Yay! Thank you!" Sunni hugged each one of them. "Oh, yeah!" She pulled a flyer out her un-ripped pocket. "Come to the talent show tomorrow!" With that, she ran off to tell Nikki and Bonita.

Pure Heart: :3

Sunni: :3

Dark Soul: (Eyes the two.) What's up with them?

Shadow: Sunni's happy.

Pure Heart and Sunni: Nah dip, Sherlock.

Sunni: Yay! You actually let me be the hero!

Arkmor: …

Sonic: Yeah, but you also became a stripper.

(Dead silence)

Sunni: May I…

Pure Heart: Please do.

Sunni: Arkmorrr… (Nods.)

Arkmor: Care to join me?

Dark Soul: Ok.

(Arkmor and Dark Soul look at Sonic and crack their knuckles.)

Sonic: Eep! (Runs away as Arkmor and Dark Soul shoot chaos spears at him.)

Shadow: …You're cruel.

Pure Heart: (Smiles dazzlingly.) He deserved it.

Shadow: Hey, author lady.

Pure Heart: I have a name.

Shadow: Fine, Pure Heart?

Pure Heart: Yes, Shadow?

Shadow: Can I…(Whispers.)

Pure Heart: Yes, next time.

Shadow: Great!

Sunni: Arkmor?

Arkmor: Please R and R. Sunni and Shadow have some confessions to make.

Sunni: (Turns red.) Arkmor!

Shadow: (Turns red.) Anyway, please review. First pairing is revealed next chapter!

Sonic: As if we all don't know!

Dark Soul: Silence, mortal.

Pure Heart: I'll be back…with rat poison.

Sonic: Eep! (Runs away again.)

Dark Soul: I think I will reveal the second pairing in the next chapter as well.

Pure Heart: (Eyes go huge.) You mean…Arkmor and-

Dark Soul: Don't ruin it


	7. Sun Songs: Revelation

"Cmon

"Cmon!" Charmy and Bonita ran up the aisle, followed closely by Vector, Cream, and Vanilla. The auditorium was packed with humans, but 17 seats in the middle of the front row were reserved for our heroes. Charmy sat down, commenting on Bonita's outfit. Bonita's everyday outfit was a fuscia tea-shirt and blue jean overalls. Nikki followed, still wearing her nurse's outfit. Amy sat by Nikki, then Cream, then Vanilla. Vector settled into the seat by his crush, Espio on his other side. Omega could barely sit down. Rouge sat between him and Knuckles, whom everyone knew she had a crush on-and he liked her back! Tails sat by Knuckles, then Sonic, Shadow, Sunni, Arkmor, and Big. "Cream, settle down!" Vanilla said, as Cream bounced up and down, Cheese and Chocola sitting in her lap. "Save your energy to cheer for the singers, and when you sing yourself." "Okay mama!" Cream calmed down. "Chao!" "Chao!" "When's the show gonna start?" "I dunno, Charmy. Why, are you bored?" "Nah, I can talk to you, Bonita." "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." "Okay Sunni." "This is gonna be fun!" "Yeah, Amy." "Calm down girls, we don't perform until trios." "Kay, Rouge." "It's hot, I'm gonna go get a drink." "Alright Sonic." The lights dimmed. "Welcome, everyone to the Station Square Talent Extravaganza! I'm your host, Kai C. Best, and this is my co-hostess, Popuri!" A pink-haired woman waved. "We are proud to present some of the Earth's finest! So, without further ado." Kai and Popuni stepped back. "Now, every year, we have a challenge. This year, every soloist had to find a partner and also perform a duet. So, first up, from a town far away, here's Sunni and Cliff Heinger! "Hey, Sunni, that human shares your-Sunni?" "She's not back yet. Neither's Sonic." "Oh." 6 more pairs sang and 2 danced. Then Kai said, "Now for our last pair, Station Square's young starlet and her best friend, please welcome Sunni and Sonic hedgehogs!" A small riot broke out in the front row, many "WHAT?!" 's were heard. All the noise died, though, when Sunni and Sonic stepped onstage. Sonic was dressed in an army green-and-brown hoodie and brown jeans over his red and white shoes. Sunni wore her original outfit she'd worn the day she arrived. A pink, strapless tube top hugged her body. A thin black cord held up her blue skirt. A heart clip adorned her right ear, and the Mini Emerald glittered on her neck. She looked…dazzling. Music began to play and Sonic and Sunni picked up a mike. They turned and smiled at each other, looked out at the audience and burst into song.

**Music-**Sonic

_Music-_Sunni

Music-Both

**There's nothing complicated about the way we live. **_We're all here for each other, happy to give! _**All we have we share, **and all of us we care.

**So come on!**

Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time, this is our festival ya know it best of all, we're here to share it all!

**There's a bond between us, nobody can explain, **_It's a celebration of life, we see friends again! _**I'll be there for you; I know **you'll be there for me too.

**So come on!**

Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time, this is our festival ya know it best of all, we're here to share it all!

_Remembering loved one's departed, someone dear to your heart! Finding love, planning a future._** Telling stories and laughing with friends, precious moments you'll never forget!**

_This has to be, the most beautiful, the most peaceful place, I've ever been to, It's nothing like, I've ever seen befooorre…_

Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time, we're happy giving or taking to the friends we're making, there's nothing we won't do!

Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time, this is our festival ya know it best of all, we're here to share it all!

_Best of all, we're here to share it all! _**Welcome to our family. **_Ah, we're here to share it all, ye-ah! _**Welcome to our family!**

Everyone gawked. Sonic's baritone voice was as smooth as cream, and he had a steady airflow, making his voice rich as chocolate. Sunni voice was both soprano and alto, moving from melody to harmony easily. Somehow, she weaved her voice into Sonic's, sounding like one person. As they finished, they were greeted by silence. They looked at the stunned audience, then back at each other. Their ears drooped as they set down the mikes and turned to walk offstage. A single clap froze them. Another. Then another. Suddenly the silent auditorium reputed with noise. The two hedgehogs turned to face the audience. Both blushed as they took a bow. Smiling, they walked offstage, hand-in-hand. Arkmor could hear Shadow's heart breaking. Shadow thought Sunni loved Sonic. They might even be going out. Arkmor, however, knew the truth. He sighed; he will get Sunni and Shadow together if it cost him his life!

"Hey guys!" Sonic was back. He'd ditched the pants, but was still in the hoodie. Amy immediately squealed and launched at Sonic, hugging him. He rolled his eyes, pushed Amy off and sat down between Tails and Shadow. Nikki smiled at Sonic and said something, but Arkmor was distracted, as Amy had fallen into his lap. A weird feeling swelled in his chest. Blood rushed through his body, pounding in his ears. What is this feeling? I've never felt this before! Amy hopped up and apologized, running off with Cream and Rouge. Arkmor just sat there, his body missing the warmth of the other hedgehog. What the heck was that? 3 trios performed, then Popuri said, "Now we have a trio we all know and love. Please welcome Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, and Rouge the bat!" The three girls walked on stage amid cheers. Rouge wore a sleeveless, spaghetti-strapped mini-dress that was a sparkly amethyst. Cream had donned a shiny, flowing knee-length dress that was sky blue. Amy was dressed in a "tube" mini-dress that seemed to glow green. All three were barefoot. They sang a song titled "Last One Standing" by Triple Image. Cream sang high, Rouge sang low, and Amy sang the melody. Each girl had a solo and danced to their own style-Cream sweet and cute, Rouge seductive and smooth, Amy sassy and energetic. It was awesome. Now it was time for the solos. Knuckles had a nosebleed from watching Rouge, and Tails was totally red from his ears to his namesakes. The girls returned and sat down. But what shocked everyone was that Arkmor, who had been ignoring all the songs that had come after Sunni's and Sonic's, opened his eyes and nodded at them. They had smiles so wide you would think that their faces would split! To receive any kind of complement from Arkmor was nothing short of a miracle! Kai stood up, "Last but not least, please put your hands together for Sunni the Hedgehog!" Sunni walked out on stage. She simply wore a brown cloak that was way too long. Her Mini Emerald glittered. "This is for the one that owns my heart," she said to the crowd, "Though he doesn't know it." The music started.

The gate is wide, the road is paved in moderation, the crowd is kind and quick to fool you. Welcome to the middle ground, it's safe and, sound, and until now, it's where I've been.

Cause it's been fear that ties me down to everything. But it's love, your love, cuts the strings!

So long status quo! I think I just let go! You make me wanna be brave. The way it always was, is no longer good enough! You make me wanna be brave.

Brave…

Brave…

I am small, and I speak when I'm spoken to, but I am willing to risk it all…I say your name, just your name, and I'm ready to go! Even ready to fall…

Why did I take this vow of compromise? Why did I try to keep it, all inside?

So long status quo! I think I just let go! You make me wanna be brave. The way it always was, is no longer good enough! You make me wanna be brave.

Brave…

Bray-ave!

I've never know a fire that didn't begin with a flame, and every storm will start with just a drop of rain, but if you believe in me, that changes everything

So long, I'm gone…

At this point, Sunni ripped off her robe, revealing a silver tank top with black bows on the straps and long silver pants. Both pieces of clothing shimmer. A silver headband glitters on her head and her heart belt shone as she danced.

So long status quo! I think I just let go! You make me wanna be brave, I wanna be brave! The way it always was, is no longer good enough! You make me wanna be brave!

Brave!

Bray-ay-ave!

Bray-ay-ave…

Sunni's voice was perfect. She never screwed up, and the song fit her voice perfectly. She danced, smooth and cute, yet…sexy, in her own way. "Oh, hell! I can't believe I just thought that!" Shadow said to himself. Twinkles came out of Sunni's Emerald and fell on her friends. Most of them, Arkmor noted, landed on Shadow. As she finished, clapping began, followed by shrieks and cheers. Sunni smiled, blushing, looking adorable. Suddenly, she stared at the front row, startled. Shadow was standing, still clapping. Sonic stood up then. Then Nikki, then Bonita. Suddenly everyone was standing, cheering and whistling. Sunni was a bit worried when, a still sitting Arkmor was yanked to his feet by a cheering Amy, but she relaxed as he seemed to not care about it. Arkmor was the last to rise, so Sunni had a standing ovation. The lilac hedgehog's eyes got wider and wider, ending up bigger than dinner plates. She swayed slightly as lights focused on her. She walked off stage, dazed. "Now for the winners!" Kai cried. "Best dancer, Mary Mystenile!" A blueish-black haired girl ran up on stage, glasses glinting. "Best trio, Amy, Cream, and Rouge!" The three girls ran onstage and each received a gold trophy. "Best duet, our challenge winners, Sonic and Sunni! Sonic jumped onto the stage and Sunni reappeared in her normal outfit. They bowed and accepted a crystal trophy each. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Popuri sang. "It's time to announce our talent show star!" Kai crowed. "The winner is…Sunni the hedgehog!"

Every free spotlight focused on the small girl, as her eyes got even bigger. She stood there, stunned, until Sonic nudged her softly. She tripped dazedly over to Kai and Popuri amid cheers. "Now, Sunni, you said something before your song. Who owns your heart? Care to shed some light on this situation?" Sunni blushed. "N-no. Not really…" She walked up to the mike, lifting it. "I kind of hoped my song would clear it up, but…there is someone that owns my heart. Dead silence. No one moved or spoke. The sweet voice got stronger. "He's sweet, kind, and loving. He cares about people and likes to help when he can. He loves to help when he can." Oh, no, I have to listen to her describe Sonic." Shadow winced. He felt like crying. He closed his eyes. "But he hides it." What? Shadow's eyes snapped open. "He's…almost…afraid to show his feelings. He hides every feeling behind an uncaring look. He feels like no one cares. His old life was ripped away. So now he thinks he can never have another." She's not talking about Sonic! Shadow stared up at her. "But he's not alone. I want to be there beside him." Tears glittered in her eyes. "He can reject me, but I'll stay by him, no matter what." The tears fell, streaking her fur. "I wanna be the one to stand by him, forever…I love…" Her voice wavered. "Shadow the hedgehog." Arkmor could hear a pin drop as Sunni completely broke down. Everyone gawked at her as her sobs echoed, such a sweet girl, falling for the unfeeling Shadow? That just didn't happen. Did it? Espio and Vector gasped, while Bonita, Charmy, Nikki and Cream felt their jaws hit the floor. Vanilla and Rouge felt their faces go red. Amy, Knuckles, Big, and Tails stared. Arkmor just smirked, looking at his "bother" as Sunni dropped her head. Shadow lifted himself onto the stage, eyes locked on the crying hedgehog. He placed a hand under Sunni's chin. Slowly, he lifted her face to see his. Glittery sapphires met soft rubies, and the world watched breathlessly.

"I love you too, Sunni." Sunni's eyes widened slightly as Shadow said this, his loud voice ringing through the stadium. Everyone gasped simultaneously. Shadow the hedgehog-loved? Wow. No one saw that coming-except Sonic and Arkmor. Both were smirking. Looking up, Sunni smiled and staggered. Shadow caught his newly announced love and kneeled by her. "Are you okay?" Sunni smiled at him as he helped her up, blushing as his hand lingered on her arm. "Yeah, just a little dizzy. You have no idea how hard it is to dance twice in a-GET DOWN! Sunni shoved his head down and ducked as lasers flashed overhead. "Eggman's robots!" Sonic yelled as he charged at the revealed menace. Two screams spilt the air. "Nikki! Bonita!" Sunni yelled for her friends as they were shoved into pods by egg pawns. A floating craft popped into view, inside was a huge man. "Eggman!" The whole room shouted. He laughed. "Yes you fools!" He waved a hand at Sonic, Shadow, and Sunni. "Deal with them, my minions!" As the egg pawns engaged them, Eggman hit a button and looked on as Nikki and Bonita began to transform to mindless robots. "No!" Sunni yelled. Eggman carefully monitored the progress of his machine. "I've never tried this on humans, but there's a first time for everything!" All of a sudden, the machine began to overload. "Darn it! I forgot to balance the power cores! At lest the two go with it!" "No…" Sunni whispered. A flash of blue ran by her, and Sonic pulled the two out of the overload and to a save distance…but something had changed. The machines propose, along with the overload and created two new Mobians.

Nikki had changed to a blue-furred fox. The fur was a deeper shade of blue than Sonic. A violet-blue ponytail bounced on her head. She wore a white dress that complimented her wiry frame. Small white gloves with lace edging covered her hands. Her tail twitched, and her eyes opened, proving them to be green. Her shoes were a plain white with a red bow. Bonita was now a small bee, about Charmy's size. She had a fuschia shirt and blue jean overalls on. Blonde fur spiked out around her eyes. Two antennae curled out f her blonde fur. The rest of her body had black fur like Charmy's. She had no gloves, and pink tennis shoes. She blinked, revealing pink eyes. Suddenly Sunni's hand was ripped out of Shadow's. "Sunni!" Shadow roared, as she was taken. The bot that held Sunni flew beside Eggman and dropped her into a plexiglass cage, shutting the door. "Well," Eggman said. "If I can't get the first prize, I will take the second!" The cage was attached to the bottom of Eggman's hovercraft. Shadow eyes turned pure red, and he glowed. "CHAOS BLAST!" The egg pawns (And a good deal of the stage) were blown to pieces. Despite the carnage, Sunni was still caught. To Shadow's horror, Eggman's turned and rocketed away, yelling "To ARK!" Sunni's eyes widened, as did Shadow's, both saw fear and love reflected there. Then Sunni was jerked up as Eggman began his retreat. "SUNNI!" Shadow yelled, then fell to his knees, crying for one of the rare times in his life. "S-S-Sunni…"

Pure Heart: :3

Shadow: Sniff. I hate you.

Pure Heart: Aww…why?

Shadow: (Becomes chibi and waves his fists.) You promised I could finally be with Sunni!

Pure Heart: You did tell her…

Shadow: But she got kidnapped!!

Pure Heart: (Blushes)

Shadow: WHAT?!

Pure Heart: You're cute when you're angry! XD

Shadow: grrr…

Dark Soul: Enough! (Steps between Shadow and Pure Heart.)

Shadow: GRRRAUGH!

Pure Heart: Rawr.

Sonic: Geez, lady. You're crazy.

Pure Heart: Thank you.

Shadow: Let me KILL her! (Lunges.)

Arkmor: (Grabs him.) No.

Shadow: WHY!

Arkmor: Because if you do, Sunni's NOT coming back…ever. That, and she is a fiend of Dark Soul.

Shadow: What does that have to do with it?

Arkmor: He made me, so what he says, goes. And she's nice…sort of.

Pure Heart: Thank you, Arkmor. Anyway, please R and R. Now, who to kill off in the next chapter…

Shadow: AUGH!

Sonic: What!

Arkmor: No!

Dark Soul: Arkmor, relax, it will work out.

Arkmor: Yes, Dark Soul.

Sonic: You suck up!

Dark Soul: (Gives Sonic a glare that would make Sesshomaru proud.)

Sonic: O crap! (Runs for the hills.)

Dark Soul: Pure?

Pure Heart: Yes?

Dark Soul: Crossovers.

Pure Heart: Oh, right! Did you notice the crossovers? Kai, Popurri, Cliff, Sunni, (The human one.) and Mary are all crossovers. Kudos if you tell me who they are! (Sees a bunch of lawyers.) Uh, Dark Soul…

Dark Soul: What? Oh, right. (Sighs.) I don't own Sesshomaru-sama or any thing of Inuyasha. (Turns to the lawyers.) Back off!

Sonic: Ha! Dark Soul scared of humans!

Pure Heart: Oh, boy! (Gets out of the way.)

Dark Soul: (Draws his sword.) So, Sonic, you think this Dark Soul has fear? I will put you in your place. (Charges at Sonic.)

Sonic: AAAA! (Runs for Dark Soul.)

Pure Heart: Just don't kill him!

Dark Soul: I won't.


	8. Sun Sets

We don't own and never will

We don't own and never will.

Pure Heart: Hey guys! Wuzzup!

Dark Soul: We're back.

Shadow: (Still chibified.) Gimme back my Sun, freaks!

Sonic: (Tweaks Shadow's ear.) Aww, look at the widdle chibi Shady!

Shadow: (Socks Sonic, blooding his nose.)

Pure Heart: Awww, but you ARE cuuuute!

Shadow: (Advances on Pure Heart.) You…You…

Pure Heart: Ah, ah, ah! Keep threatening me and I swear I'll change the paring to Sonadow.

Shadow: You. Wouldn't.

Dark Soul: I'm out of here!

Pure Heart: Wait, I still need you!

Sonic: No. Way.

Pure Heart: Watch me.

Sonic passionately kissed Shadow, his hands-

Shadow: (Unchibifies.) AUGH!

Sonic: MY EARS, THEY BLEED!

Pure Heart: You'll be good now?

Sonic and Shadow: Yes ma'am!

Pure Heart: Good boys.

Dark Soul: …Good lord…

Pure Heart: (Smiles blazingly.) I won't write yaoi or yuri. (Smile turns evil.) But I have no problem writing shonen-ai. No shojo-ai, though!

Shadow: Why not?

Pure Heart: Guys are better at portraying gayness.

Dark Soul: …

Sonic: WHAT!

Pure Heart: It's the truth. Roll!

"Sunni…" Shadow kneeled there, crying. His Sun, his light, his love had been kidnapped by a man who'd love to see her dead. He felt like a dam had burst in his chest, releasing all his pent up emotions. He remembered the way Sunni had smiled at him after admitting she loved him and his tears renewed. Sonic held the sobbing Nikki, patting her blue fur soothingly. Shadow had surprised him; he always worked painstakingly hard to hide his feeling. Now he was sobbing on a live TV broadcast. "Unhand me! You blasted thing!" That was Arkmor! Sonic and the other spun to see that Arkmor was struggling with his seat. "Yo, Arkmor. Why didn't you help Sunni?" Arkmor's eyes flashed red for a second. "This chair won't let me go!" "…What!?" The others exclaimed and ran to help. Metal bands had Arkmor's wrists and legs pined to it. "This is Eggmans doing! I know it!" Sonic yelled. They all backed up as Arkmor let out a yell of his own. "Eggman! Your contraption will not keep me for Sunni one second longer!" Calling on his chaos-empowered blood, he created a confined chaos blast to destroy the chair. The moment he was free he screamed out with his mind. _"SUNNI! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Sunni curled up in the tube, closing her eyes so she couldn't see the Earth falling father behind her. The Mini Emerald shivered, causing her body to shudder. She was leaving the power source. Now SHE was the power source. Suddenly, the tube was tilted, causing her to slide out. She landed in a small cell. A metal cot was against one wall, other then that the room was empty. The robot that dumped her in here shut the bars then left. Sunni sighed. Might as well get comfy. She curled on her cot. Relaxing, she closed her eyes. _"SUNNI! WHERE ARE YOU?" _Her eyes snapped open. Arkmor! But where? No one was anywhere near. How is he…the mind link! _"Arkmor! Arkmor! I'm here! Help me!"_

Arkmor, hearing Sunni mental call, responded. _"Sunni." "Yes?" _Arkmor felt her panic and swore that Eggman was going to suffer! _"Sunni, where?" _The connection fizzled. _"Sunni? SUNNI?" "ARKMOR! HELP ME!" _The connection brook with a blast with of pain. Arkmor kneeled from the force of the pain. "Eggman." His hands clinched as the desire to have Sunni's captor in his grasp became far stronger. A small hand touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. Sunni was leaning over him. "Sunni?" He stood up staring at his friend. The girl smiled as everyone looked at Arkmor. "How?" "Arkmor?" Amy walked forward. "Why are you talking to air?" Arkmor looked again. The girl smiles and waved, then examined her Mini Emerald. "Can anyone else see her?" Everyone but Shadow looked worried. Shadow walked over. "I can, but that isn't Sunni. She's too young." Upon further examination, Arkmor saw he was right. The girl was smaller than Sunni, more petite. She had no figure. A white t-shirt and jeans was her outfit, and she wore sandals. Her hands were bare and she had a silver bangle on each wrist. But her chain held the Mini Emerald, and her fur and eyes were the same color as Sunni's. She reached out and took Shadow's hand, leading him. Arkmor followed the two, and the other Mobians brought up the rear. The humans clapped and cheered as Popuri and Kai called, "Good luck!"

The confused Mobians followed Shadow who was towed along by the spirit. They went into Sunni's house, up to her room. The room was still the way it was left-a picture on the bed, posters on the wall, and the laptop on, lyrics on the screen. The spirit went over and tapped an area of the wall. Shadow tapped the same spot. A brick fell out. In the hole was a microchip labeled "map." He pulled it out and popped it into his all-purpose watch Tails made him. The data was processed and a projector flipped on. Sunni stood before them, a hologram. "Hey guys! If this is playing, I'm stuck on ARK again and need your help. My chip you just found is a map and a tracker, but it tracks the Mini Emerald and the energy it emits, not me. It should be far more effective. Now, find me fast, Please. May your fur stay sleek and your eyes open!" She ended using a popular Mobian good-bye. The hologram phased out, leaving the room silent. Everyone stared at the spot Sunni had been.

Shadow looked at the spirit girl, she had opened an album and put it on the bed. Then she walked over to the computer and pulled up something. Then she turned, touched a page in the album, smiled and winked at Shadow and Arkmor, and disappeared. Shadow shoved the others aside and made his way to the bed. Picking it up, he examined it. A single picture was on the page. A younger Sunni smiled at him, a younger Espio was next to her. His eyes reflected compassion. "Riveri!" Espio exclaimed. "Riveri?" Shadow asked. "We found her in a thief's hideout, being held hostage. Riveri stayed with us a month, and in that time she and I became kind of like brother and sister. She disappeared a few days after, only leaving a note and some money as a thank you." His voice broke. "I always wanted to know what happened to her…" Arkmor voice interrupted the silence. "What's on the computer?" Rouge moved over and read the screen.

"What goes up, must come down, yet me feet don't touch the ground, see the world spinning' upside down, a mighty trance without a sound!

I can feel your every rage, step inside, I'll turn the page, breaking' through your crazy maze, like a laser beam, my eyes on you!

Watch me throw the night away, watch me save the day, feel my strongest heading your way!

Sonic heroes! (Sonic heroes…) Find you can fly, you'll be flying' away! Sonic heroes! (Sonic heroes…) Setting the stage for the hero's proclaim!

SONIC HEROES! (SONIC HEROES!) Give us a reason and we'll find a way!"

Rouge finished, and everyone stared, stunned. Shadow hugged the book to him. "Thank you…Riveri." He said aloud. "Or should I say…Sunni. Now we to get to the ARK, Tails?" The fox looked down at his shoes. "Sorry Shadow, but I didn't have time to fix the rocket, were stuck." "No." Arkmor said. "Were not." "Don't even think of using chaos control to get to ARK, none of us have that kind of energy." Shadow warned him. "Chaos control!" Arkmor yelled. Arkmor, Sonic, and Shadow all landed inside a small rocket. "What is this?" Arkmor began the launch countdown. "I made this just incase Sunni needed to be saved again." With that, the rocket shot off into the void of space.

The three were aboard, shooting to ARK. Shadow was driving, while Sonic was sitting in the back, once again nursing a bloody nose, and this time a sore, um, inner thigh. "I hate you." "Shut up." Shadow growled at him. "Or I'll kick you again." If he weren't so worried, he would have been amused when Sonic hastily crossed his legs and said, "Jerk. Like hell you will." Arkmor was focused, and so didn't comment. He was attempting to get in contact with Sunni but he was having trouble, and that had him worried. He suspected she was sleeping. Sleeping…

Flash Back.

The lavender girl gave him a weak smile and collapsed, throwing up blood. He reached out and tried to help, but 3 idiots burst in…

As he collapsed, he heard the girl fall behind him. I have to leave you for now, but I'll find you again! That was his unspoken promise.

End Flash Back.

He snapped out of his memory. Sunni shouldn't be sleeping. She's…She's… Calm down! He refocused. "…mor…" Sunni! "Ark…mor…Arkmor?" " Sunni, it's me." "Arkmor, help me! I'm afraid!" Arkmor felt all grasp on reason leave him. KILL! His mind yelled at him. Kill eggman, kill the faker, KILL THEM ALL! Sunni was even more afraid. "What is wrong Arkmor?" " KILL!" That one word blasted across the link, along with a rage and blood lust. "Arkmor! What are you-" "Kill eggman, kill the faker, KILL THEM ALL!" " ARKMOR!" She was truly scared. She felt a comforting feeling, like warm arms holding her. "Don't fear me." Then it withdrew. "Sunni?" "Arkmor…what happed to you?" He was quite. "I don't know…my instincts…it was like they were out of control, like I was watching the actions of someone, like I had no control of my body." "Arkmor…I'm going to try to get some sleep, okay?" "Sure, good night Sunni, we'll be there soon."

"Yo, Arkmor." His eyes opened to see Sonic waving his hand in his face. "You okay, you spaced out for a few minutes." "Yes, I'm fine…but Sunni…" He trailed off. "Sunni's what?" Shadow asked, his voice held a tinge of fear. "She's in pain, and afraid, she MUST be saved!" No more words were said as the rocket glided into one of ARK's docking bays. "Were is Sunni, what's that map say?" Shadow looked down to his watch. "3 floors up."

3 floors, 5 dozen egg-bots, and a chaos blast later, the heroes arrived at the hall of cells. Arkmor stiffened and looked to one cell. This presence…Amy…she was held here once. He bristled. Even with Amy's calming aura, this forsaken place reeked of death. Shadow looked around as Sonic strolled the corridor, still wearing his green hoodie. (See last chapter.) He shivered, glancing into a cell- and froze, eyes wide. A small lavender bundle huddled against the wall, shaking. Her shirt was ripped and blood seeped though it. The tares were so bad that her…under garment were revealed. The small blessing was that her skirt was fully intact. She curled around herself, her eyes screwed shut. The Mini Emerald dangled off her neck, it's normally deep pink surface was faded and lacked luster. She had no response as Sonic pounded on the bars. "What happened to her?" Sonic whispered. Arkmor was staring at a wall trying to contain his rage. "My guess is eggmans bots. He's to big a coward to hurt someone himself." "Stand back." Shadow said as he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

As the Emerald was revealed, Arkmor took several steps back, seemly afraid to get close to the Emerald. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled. The bars were basically disintegrated. He ran over to Sunni, touching her shaking shoulder gently. She flinched away, baring her teeth. She hissed like a cat, her ears flat on her head. She was scared… Doing the only thing he could, he gathered the skinny child to him. She struggled, biting into his shoulder, kicking his body. Sonic gasped, but Shadow was calm. Slowly, the writhing came to a stop, but she still wouldn't respond. "Arkmor, try something, try anything!" Shadow yelled at his brother. Arkmor let his mind flow towards Sunni's.

"Sunni." He couldn't find her, so he went deeper. Sunni was sitting on the ground, or the blackness that passed for ground in the sprit world. "I just want to see Shadow!" She wailed to the dark soundings. She noticed a small light coming toward her. She tried to make out who was coming, but the light was far too bright. "Wh-Who are you?" The light seemed to chase away the dark but still the figure didn't reveal himself. "If you mean me harm, you picked to wrong day to mess with Sunni the hedgehog!" She ran at the person, and was stopped by a voice she knew. "If this is the hello I get for trying to save you I could come back at a better time." Sunni looked in shock, this voice that was dripping with sarcasms was… "ARKMOR!" The light faded, showing she was correct. "So…you need help Sunni?" She laughed. "Arkmor! Thank goodness! I thought I was dead!" Arkmor had a stoic look on his face. "Sunni, you won't die, I won't allow it."

Arkmor began to walk back the way he had come. "Hey, Arkmor? What was with the light?" "I thought that it would help me locate you." "Oh." They walked in silence, then "It made you look like a angel." She said completely out of the blue. Arkmor slowly turned. "…What?" "I'm serous! You're my guardian angel!" She smiled to show she was kidding. "Yes, I'm an angel." Sunni's mouth dropped open in shock. "Yo-you are?!" Arkmor nodded. "An angel of death maybe." A smirk spread over his face as he kept walking. "This is the exit." "Thanks Arkmor! It's good you tried this first, I fought tooth and nail with some of egg heads machines, I hate to think what would have happened if you tried something different!" Arkmor flinched. "Arkmor…you DID try this first…right?" "Lets go." With that, he pulled her out to the real world.

Sunni woke to the feeling of warm arms encircling her. "Sh-Shadow…" She spotted the bite mark and her hand brushed over it. "Oh, Shadow…I'm so sorry…" She buried her face in his chest, crying. "I was so scared…" "Shh, it's okay." He soothed, stroking her head. "Sonic, give me your hoodie." "What? Why?" "Just give it!" Sonic threw the hoodie to him as Sunni suddenly realized the condition of her shirt. She blushed. "Dang it." Then she cried out as something covered her head. Shadow had pulled the hoodie over her. The said male smiled. "Better?" "Much. Let's go… hey Arkmor's gone. Wh-" She was cut off as a egg robot went flying passed the cell. "WHAT THE HECK!" Sonic yelled.

Outside the three froze. Arkmor was sanding over the remains of servile egg pawns. 15 more were rushing down the hallway to the dark hero. He waved his hand. "Chaos spear!" The yellow bolt of energy demolished many of them. 6 armed with lasers took aim-and were hit by lasers fired by the gun Arkmor grabbed off the floor. The 5 left moved in, all had the long spear-type weapon and 2 had the long flat metal plates that they used as shields. Arkmor dropped his gun and destroyed the 2 shield wilding bots with a flurry of well-aimed punches. He snatched a shield and threw it like a boomerang; the small metal moved at such speed that it sliced clean though the 3 final egg pawn's heads, decapitating them. "Let's go." He walked down the hallway. After the others re hinged their jaws, they fallowed.

Twenty minutes later, they were in a round room with a huge T.V. screen. Arkmor was scanning the room for threats while Sonic rented at Shadow. Sunni leaned into the wall tiredly. "Ah, hell! We're lost!" "Sonic?" "Yeah chicky?" "Shut up." Amazingly, Sonic did just that. "You may want to see this." Arkmor said, holding up a disk. "Yeah? Why?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "It's probably got Shadow's precious Maria on it." "No, it has your names on it." Silence, everyone looked at the disk in Arkmor's hand. The label clearly read. "Sonic and Sunni hedgehogs." Arkmor walked over and put it in the T.V. The screen flickered to life and Gerald Robotnik face filled it.

(Until further notice, this is playing off the disk.)

"How is this world is so different from ours, yet so alike? This planet is green and full of life. However, animals walk this planet. How? I will study the rarest species: Hedgehogs. Maybe then I can understand. This is my documentation.

A preschool. Young animals ran around, seeking old friends. Everyone was happy, except one. "I don't want to go, Uncle Chuck!" A small blue hedgehog stood by a taller one. The small one had tiny cobalt spikes. "Sonic, my boy, you have to. It's school." "I hate school!" The older one walked off. "Bye, Sonic. Have fun!" Sonic sat and played in the dirt. "Hate school." He muttered. "FREAK!" The loud voice carried over the playground. Sonic looked up. A green swallow, a purple hawk, and a gray albatross were gathered around something. A lavender leg appeared for a second, and then curled in as the birds kicked out. Sonic ran forward, spin dashing into the three.

As the three bullies made a hasty retreat, Sonic turned to see sparkling sapphire eyes. The creature was a hedgehog, and a girl. Her spines were lavender as was her fur. She wore a long-poofy sleeved shirt and a khaki-colored skirt. A par of plan shoes were on her feet and a big jewel, the size of her fist was hanging off her neck. She was the only kid who could make the uniform look good. (Both of us hate school uniforms.) "Thanks!" "No problem. I'm new here and I hate to see people get beat up." "Oh. Me too. I'm Sunni the hedgehog!" Sonic smiled and jerked a finger at his chest. "I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" The two laughed and the scene faded.

"I don't understand. These animals experience love and trust like humans do! I must catch one for my experiments." The scene became a round room where Sonic and Sunni were singing to a small crowd. After the singing was over the two moved off stage. "Sonic! That was good for your first time!" "Thanks Sunni, but I'll never be as good as you!" "Nope!" The two started to laugh. "So Sunni what should me-" Sonic was cut off as the roof exploded. A huge robot was standing on the stage. A blue hedgehog was in one of its pincers. "Uncle Chuck!" Sonic spin dashed, gashing the strange bot. The robot lost its hold on the blue hog, and moved to grab Sonic. "SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Sunni shoved her friend out of the pincers path, but was jerked up in the robots left hand. "Sunni!" Sonic coughed out, but was unable to help her. The bot squeezed the young girl, as she passed out, she said "Sonic…run…away." The girl stiffened, then went limp, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "SUNNI!!" Sonic yelled with all his lungpower, but the robot merely flew up and out of the smoking building. "N-nooo…" Sonic collapsed, sobbing. "My best friend…d-dead…it's my fault…I wasn't strong enough…because she was close to me…she…" He wiped the tears away. "I'll never let anyone get close to me again." The scene faded.

"My grandson stayed behind to capture the blue one. This girl, Sunni, will be a companion to my granddaughter Maria until Shadow is complete. I'll use the data and make both project Shadow and project Arkmor hedgehogs. The scene became two photos, both what Shadow and Arkmor would be. Shadow was sitting next to Maria having a conversation. Arkmor's was completely different. He was covered in gray armor with a black cape flowing off the back. GUN solders, robots, and air ships dominated the background. He had his arms crossed and a dark look was in his eyes. He seemed to be leading the army to victory. "Yes, Shadow the friend, and his younger bother, Arkmor the destroyer."

The scene changed to a young human girl. She had blonde pigtails and blue eyes. Sunni felt Shadow stiffen. "My name is Maria Robotnik. I'm living on the space colony ARK with my grandfather. He does experiments that will help humans, but he keeps a hedgehog imprisoned." She smiled. "Sunni is my friend and her 8th birthed day is today! She deserves to be free!" The camera turned to an escape pod. Sunni was inside. "Sunni…you're my best friend…so I want you to have this." She pulled a chain off her neck. A silver heart dangled off it, shiny and well polished. "But, but Maria! That's your mama's! Maria smiled. "Take it, so I'll know you'll always be close to my heart." Sunni nodded then the pod shot off.

Maria stood for a minute, then "It's rude to stare." Out of the shadows, Arkmor came. "Your grandfather's not going to like this." She turned to the black hog. "Yes…but I know you wont tell." Arkmor scoffed. "And why not?" Maria's smile became an evil, but playful grin. "Because I'll tell him that you talk to me." Arkmor smirked. "Smart girl." "Arkmor…will you-" "See that the pod gets to Earth safely? Sure. By the way, what was on it?" "I can't tell you." He nodded. Maria shook his hand. "Thank you." The tape ended.

Shadow was shell-shocked. Both Sunni and Arkmor had known Maria! Sonic and Sunni had been close but had been ripped away. The blue hedgehog was more like him then he thought. Sunni…and Maria… He was glad they had been close, Maria would approve of their relationship. Shadow spun on his bother who was leaning on a wall. "You…you knew Maria?" His voice was a whisper. Arkmor opened one eye. "Not vary well. We only talked about 3 times." "And you never brought this up, why?" Arkmor's eye retuned to its closed state. "Because you would freak out." Shadow was about to yell at the relaxing hog, but stopped when her realized that would only make Arkmor's point. "Well…was she the same?" "No…she was one of the most manipulating humans I met." Arkmor's face held a small smile. "Intruder! All egg pawns report to battle forms!"

"Lets go! Back to the ship!" They ran down a hallway, dodging the missiles and other projectiles coming their way. Sunni was stumbling, indicating a dizzy spell had set in. Shadow ran next to her, ready to catch her. Suddenly he cried out and his running came to a halt. The others screeched to a stop and looked back. Shadow's foot was caught in a grating. A missile was on a straight path for him. "Shit!" He braced for the impact. BLAM! Shadow wasn't hit; it was…"SONIC!" Sunni screamed. Sonic had dived in between Shadow and the flying death called a missile. His legs were singed and bent at an un-normal angle. He was conscious and alive, but in massive pain. "You-you fool." Shadow murmured. "Why?" Sonic looked up to his rival. "Sunni needs you shad. Maria died to help you, so what's a bit of pain and one or two weeks without running?" He tried to smile. Arkmor freed his bother's foot and looked to Sonic. "Faker…that was the single most reckless and unselfish thing you've done…you are worthy of the title of "Hero of Earth" after all. If this is are finale battle, know that is good to have you at my side…Sonic." They all stared at Arkmor, he had used Sonic's name! "Hey! No way is this the final!" Sonic yelled. Arkmor pick up Sonic and charged at the egg pawns, sowing chaos even with the added burden.

"Shadow…can you move?" Sunni was sporting him. "No to well." He said. A loud stomping noise got their attention. A large robot was coming to them. It had a long blade in its metal-clawed hand. Arkmor saw and rushed to them, but would never make it! Sunni stood up. She looked up into the robot's lifeless face. Flinging her arms out, she thought of her friends, all her friends…Nikki, Bonita, Sonic, Arkmor, and Shadow. She opened her eyes and they turned glowing green as the link with Arkmor grow. "No! You don't have-" Arkmor yelled, but it was to late. "CHAOS SHIELD!" The green shield flashed into life, destroying all the egg bots. Shadow, Sonic, and Arkmor all cried out as her life force became next to nothing.

After what seemed like forever, the shield faded. Sunni fell into the waiting arms of Shadow. "Sunni! H-hold on! We'll get Arkmor to heal you!" Sunni giggled softly. "Y-you…always were…a bit…naïve, Shadow. That's…something I liked…about you." Shadow was staring at her. "Sunni…what are you saying! I can help-" He saw, they all saw. The Mini Emerald was a pure dull white. Her hand caressed his cheek. "I'm…sorry…I got to…go…" "NO! No, Sunni please!" Shadow began to cry, holding his loved one. "It's...too…late…I…love you…Sha…dow…" The hand striking Shadow's cheek fell. Her sapphire eyes, half-closed, were dulled, her body totally limp as she stared up at nothing. Shadow's tears were on her face unfelt, her friend's cries unheard.

Sunni the hedgehog…was dead.

Pure Heart: Dark Soul…Arkmor?

Dark Soul and Arkmor: (Both have tear-filled eyes.)

Shadow and Sonic: (Shaking with rage.) You…BRAT! (Both start to beat Pure Heart to a bloody pulp.)

Arkmor: GET AWAY FROM HER! (Beats up Sonic and Shadow.)

Dark Soul: Pure? You okay? PURE?!

Pure Heart: oww…

Dark Soul: Please R and R, I have to heal Pure! Arkmor! We need to use chaos restore! (Both run off with Pure Heart.)


	9. Supernova

We own Arkmor and Sunni, that's it

We own Arkmor and Sunni, that's it.

Pure Heart: nnn…oww…

Dark Soul: You're awake.

(Closet rattles.)

Pure Heart: What's in there?

Arkmor: Sonic and Shadow. (Gives Pure Heart a bowl of chicken noodle soup.)

Pure Heart: Thanks Arkmor! (Eats the soup.) How long have I been out?

Dark Soul: (Looks up from sharpening his sword.) About 3 days.

Pure Heart: Dang, well back to the story.

Arkmor: Yup…Hey, Dark Soul?

Dark Soul: Yes?

Arkmor: What's that? (Looks at Dark Souls blade.)

Dark Soul: (A slight smile appears on his face.) It was a gift from a friend.

Arkmor: Ok…can I have one?

Dark Soul: Maybe.

Sunni: Pure Heart, are you ok?

Pure Heart: Dark Soul smiled…IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!

Dark Soul: (Glares at Pure Heart.) Just start.

Shadow cried, clutching the lifeless body to him. "Sunni! No! Don't go!" The child just stared with dull unseeing eyes. His life, his love, his Sun…was gone, dead before her time. He leaned, resting his forehead right over her heart. No beat issued. "Don't leave me…" He murmured. "Sunni…" Sonic began to cry. His best friend, he had failed he again. Once more, she had been willing to give her life to save her friends. "Why…WHY! Dammit, why her?!" He screamed. Arkmor was shaking. No. No. She couldn't be…not her…not Sunni…she had freed him, unfrozen his heart with her warm, caring one. She had cared for him, been his first friend. She had revealed her heart and mind to him. And he hadn't been able to protect her…now she was dead…

"SUNNI!!"

Arkmor's yell was heard all over the ARK. The urge to kill and destroy everything in this place was overwhelming. No! Sunni…she would want me to save Shadow and Sonic. The urge let a hint of power brush Arkmor's mind, such power! He could kill eggman with ease. With this…he had a slim chance of helping Sunni. He dropped his defenses and opened the locks that kept his power sealed. Shadow and Sonic's eyes went wide as Arkmor's eyes and body turned gold, the chaos power of his blood pushing him to his super form. "H-how? No emeralds…" Sonic sputtered, "Arkmor needs no emeralds." Shadow said, voice dull. "He has pure chaos instead of blood. It acts as an emerald. Did you notice how he shied away from my emerald?" Sonic nodded. "I believe if he stays in contact with the emeralds for too long he'll overload and do…" "What?" Sonic asked. "Do what?" "I don't know, but I know we wont like it."

Arkmor was careening through the ARK, destroying everything in his path. He no longer cared if the object of his rage was made by Eggman or not. His now golden eyes burned with all the fury of twin suns. He bared his teeth, looking feral. Arkmor laughed, a cold, merciless, sound at the egg pawns that rushed to stop him. "I'm looking for your creator, scum! I have no business with you!" The pawns still came forward. Arkmor smiled, a smile that showed his fangs, a smile that showed just how little of his sanity remand. Doors on the walls and large panels on the ceiling smashed open allowing an army of Eggman robots to flood the hall. The bots were of many different types and models.

"So…you all seek to fight me?" Arkmor closed his eyes and resumed his laughter, the insane, demonic sound echoing up the hall to Eggman who was under seeing the capture of Sonic and Shadow. The two hogs and the human all turned to the evil sound coming from the gold furred hedgehog. The doctor began to sweat as the sounds of battle got alarming close. "Hurry you fools!" He hissed at his robotic creations. The said creations turned out to be a par of bots that resembled the one that had been guarding Arkmor's pod. One was blood red with white streaks on its smooth metal body in a pattern that looked like the pant was made by the claws of some large beast. It's left hand was a not a hand but a long curved blade, its right was a chain-gun. The "brother" of this fighting bot was a whitest-grayish color and had no long-rang weapon, or hands for that matter. In place of hands, it possessed huge saws and many types of cutting, coping, and slicing appendages. Both towered over Shadow as he panted, out of breath from all the fighting.

The other creation was none other than Metal Sonic who, at the moment was standing a good 2 feet away from his archenemy. Metals left claw flashed down on the blue hedgehog. Sonic stared up at his coming doom; with his broken legs he could do little. A white-gloved hand along with the words halted metals claw, "I won't be ignored, especially by a piece of robot trash." Metals gaze lifted from Sonic to Arkmor whose hand held his in a vice-like grip. The blue killing machine did what any advanced robot faced with a demonic looking gold furred hedgehog; he smashed his right fist into Arkmor's forehead.

The ultimate weapon stumble back, blood dripping onto the floor, as it hit the smooth metal surface, a hissing sound filled the air along with a fowl smell…Arkmor's chaos power blood was melting the floor! "That…hurt…that blow hurt me." Arkmor glanced at the hissing floor, then his eyes returned to metal. "Chaos restore." The marks from the previous battle, as well as the injury on his forehead faded. "I decide who lives and who dies." Arkmor intoned as he brought up his right hand. A loud humming filled the air and Arkmor was shrouded by a green light. Abruptly the light vanished, as did the humming. In both their places was a sword. The wood of the handle was polished and wrapped in black cloth that was smooth, but still gave him a solid grip. The blade had a no curve and was perfectly balanced.

The new weapon settled into Arkmor's open hand, and with it, his insane fang-filled smile retuned to his face. "You have two options, surrender and die, or fight and die, take you pick." Shadow and Sonic looked on in awe as Arkmor slashed his way past the mechanic murders, Egg pawns, flyers, assault, even Metal Sonic didn't possess the strength to stop him. Arkmor looked on at the two bot "brothers", the two that stood over his brother. Sparing a side-glance at the exhausted Shadow, he carved his way through them.

Eggman was shaking with fear as Arkmor lifted him up, his hand grasping the fat mans throat. "You." That one word was laced with so much scorn and malice that it seemed that Arkmor truly was Sunni's angel of death. "You'll PAY!" Arkmor's voice became steadily louder. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THE CRIMES YOU'VE COMMITED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU"VE DONE!?" He waved the sword at Sunni's lifeless body. Despite being a genius, Eggman could not see that the question was a rhetorical one. "I killed a brat. Big deal." "YOU FOOL! YOU KILLED SUNNI!! HOW DARE YOU KILL THE PUREST HEART IN THE WORLD!!"

Shadow and Sonic were gawking at the normally silent hedgehog. "SHE ONLY WANTED TO HELP HER FRIENDS AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!! I"LL RIP YOU IN HALF!" Up to this point, the egg shaped doctor had been squirming in the hedgehog's grasp, with one final thrash; he escaped from Arkmor's suffocating grip. Eggman pulled a small remote from his pocket, he sneered at Arkmor. "You fool! Now I have my most brilliant creation! It will be the death of you all!" "You say that every time." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. Eggman pushed the single button on the remote. A hidden door slid open and reveled a metal version of Sunni. The paint was lavender and stiff, metallic clothes covered her, part of her body itself. She had no claws and had a gentler look to her, but the cold, soulless eyes erased all doubt that it had good intensions.

Eggman laughed with child-like glee at Sonic and Shadow's stunned face; that is until Arkmor's hand closed on his left wrist. Eggman smiled up at him. "You can't harm me, what would people say? Heroes don't kill." He laughed again, but his smile faded as Arkmor's demonic grin retuned. "There is much you fail to understand." Arkmor twisted the doctor's hand far past the normal range of flexibility for a human hand and was rewarded with a loud "CRACK!"

Arkmor surrendered his hold on the egg shaped man with a smirk. Eggman howled in pain as Arkmor chaos controlled behind Metal Sunni and kicked her across the room. Metal Sunni leapt to her feet and unleashed a hellish wave of bullets, missiles, rockets, and lasers. Arkmor didn't even twitch as he stopped the assault with his chaos shield. Arkmor held out his hand, palm up, and yelled, "Chaos flash!" A blinding flare of white light filled the room. After a few seconds, the light dissipated. Metal Sunni and Metal Sonic were damaged and had many cuts and slashes on their once sleek bodies. Two egg paws ran over and dragged the two killing machines toward a hatch marked "Escape Pod." A third pawn was supporting Eggman to the same pod. Arkmor let his power fade, his body and eyes losing their gold color and the strange sword disappearing from his hand. He was leaning on a wall for support. He slowly walked over to the reason for his rampage.

"Sunni." His whisper was barely heard by Sonic and Shadow. He looked at the blue and black hogs. It was funny…two rivals becoming friends…all because of this one girl. His gaze dropped to his lavender furred friend and the weight of the loss he had suffered crashed down on him like all of the world's oceans. The ultimate weapon fell to his knees and gathered Sunni in his arms, burying his face in her neck. "Sunni…Sunni…Sunni" He kept repenting her name over and over, sobbing into the now cold fur that once held such life and warmth.

Shadow was shocked beyond all believe, Arkmor never cried and now it looked like he couldn't stop, a dam had burst and the sorrow was flooding out. He looked over to Sonic to make sure he didn't try to tease Arkmor, but fond Sonic was sobbing just as hard. "No…not again…I don't think…I can take this a second time." That's right. Shadow thought. Sonic thought Sunni was dead when she was taken when they were little. A small beeping made Shadows ear flick. Sonic's head set. Shadow slipped it on and Knuckles worried but angry voice filled his ears. "Dammit Sonic, pick up! Tails is worried sick! Not to mention Amy, Nikki, hell, everyone is-" "Shadow here." "About time-Shadow? But Sonic-" "I'm on now, what to you need?" "Status of you guys that's what! We're all here, even the President…Shadow you're on speakerphone." "This is Shadow with a status report, Arkmor went super and took care of most of Eggman's forces. I'm the only one in good shape. Sonic…both of Sonic's legs are broken."

Collective gasp. "SONIC!" That was Amy. "No way!" Vector. "Couldn't Ms. Sunni heal Mr. Sonic?" Cream sweetly asked. "Yeah! Why didn't Sunni heal him?" Knuckles butted in. Shadow was quiet. He found Sonic's eyepiece and activated it. He focused on the Sobbing Arkmor who still held Sunni's broken form. "Sunni…is dead." Dead silence…then "No!" Espio cried making Shadow wince. Shadow lowered the volume as the pain filled voices of Sunni's friends blasted though the mike. "SUNNI" "Sunster!" "Oh no! Not Sunni!" "NOOO!" "It…it just CANT be!" "SUNNI!" "Ms. Sunni!" "Shadow!" Knuckles was at the mike, his voice was hard to hear over the hysterics. "Oh, man…I'm…what I mean is-" "Shadow signing off."

Arkmor stopped sobbing and lowered is friend back onto the floor. He arranged her limbs so that it looked more like she was sleeping. A grim look appeared on his face as his memory pounded him with visions of Sunni. The only thing I have left...memory's…NO! He thought with fury, I refuse to let Sunni become a memory! He waved a hand and the sword reappeared in his right hand. His gaze drifted to the smooth metal of the blade. "The Chaos Blade." Was his whisper. "What?" Shadow asked. "That's its name, the Chaos Blade." "How do you know that?" "I don't." Arkmor answered looking just as confused as Shadow and Sonic.

Walking over to his dead friend, Arkmor's face took on an emotionless mask. "Sunni…I will not allow this…you WILL live." He looked over to Sonic and Shadow. "Sorry, but I have to bring her back." He pricked his finger with his sword and allowed three drops of his green blood to fall upon the pale surface of the Mini Emerald. Green and pink ribbons erupted out of it and enveloped him. The ribbons covered Sunni as well.

Arkmor smiled as his soul was pulled into the soul realm. He smiled as his life force began to drain into Sunni. "Sunni," He murmured, "You're save." "Uh-uh!" Sunni's soul wavered into view. She was shaking her head and looking annoyed. She stumbled over; Arkmor's soul caught hers. CHA-CHAK! Silence.

"You didn't." Arkmor hissed at her. Sunni grinned back. "I did." Arkmor attempted to pull back, revealing a pink handcuff around his wrist. The other was around Sunni's wrist. Arkmor grabbed the chain and pulled. The chain didn't break. He pulled with all his strength. Sunni winced, but the chain merely pulled taught. "What is this blasted thing?" Arkmor growled at her. "It's spira charinv, or spirit chains. Our souls are linked. Anything that happens to you happens to me." "ARE YOU CRAZY SUNNI!?" "Maybe. I just wanted you safe." "Sunni…I meant what I said…I will give my life for yours.

"Tough luck! Cause if you not, I'm not." Arkmor clenched a fist in anger. "Sunni! Why won't you just let me save you!" "Cause…Cause…" Sunni's eyes glimmered with tears. I didn't want to make her cry! Arkmor thought. "Cause you're my friend, bozo!" She exploded. "Huh?" "You listened when no one would, you believed in me when I lost hope. You guarded me when I was helpless and heard me when I was far away, I NEED you!" "But…but Shadow's-" "Shadow is my true love, my life's dream. That doesn't mean you can't be my protector like you have been, you can be my friend too." She ruffled the fur between his ears. "Idiot." She smiled, giggling.

Her dark guardian just stared at her. She took his hand and with a smile said, "Lets go home." The two retuned to their bodies. Sunni gasped in air. Shadow's ears pricked up. She coughed once, twice, breathed. Her body shuddered, drawing the life-giving air into her lings. Her dull eyes sparkled with life again. "Uhh…" She sat up, rubbing her head. "Owie…" Then she saw Shadow. "Sh-Sha-Shadow?"

"Sun…" He stood and walked slowly over to her. He reached out a hand to her trembling form. His hand touched the cream fur on hr face, enveloping it with warmth. He caressed her face, feeling her very real fur. "Its really you…" "SHADOW!" Sunni propelled herself into him, burying her face in the white fluff on his chest. She hugged him close.

Shadow finally let himself cry, the tears poring like an endless waterfall. He hugged her just as tight as she hugged him.

The sound of metal hitting metal caused their heads to turn…and Sunni gasped. Arkmor had let the blade fall to the floor where it vanished in a burst of green light. Arkmor then had smiled at her, and then fallen as well. Sunni raced over, caching the black-furred hog. "Arkmor! Please, say something…anything!" "Something." Was Arkmor's soft response. Sunni blinked before understanding hit her. "Arkmor…you made a joke!" He looked up at her with a slight smile. "Yes, and a bad one at that." He stood up. "Let's go, back to the ship." They all nodded.

They ran down the hallway, opened the door to the docking bay…and Sonic cursed. A massive half spider-half scorpion robot had ripped their shuttles engines out and long gashes ran down its length. "Shadow, Sonic, get Sunni to an escape pod." Sunni glared at him. "No way! I'm going to fight! I'm not going to-" Her words were cut off as Arkmor showed that he had knowledge of pressure points. Shadow picked her up. "What the he-" Sonic began but wisely shut up after seeing Arkmor's icy glare. "Get going." Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but just nodded. Sonic and Shadow ran for the pod as Arkmor faced his foe. The spi-scorp charged, almost running him over. He dodged its tail and pincers, but was hit by a bolt of energy that shot from its mouth. He back flipped and began charging his power. "Just a bit closer." He mumbled as his prey stormed at him, its tail held high, waiting to strike.

Arkmor smirked, unleashing his chaos blast. The bot shudder as the wave of energy hit. As its systems began to fail, it fired off 8 seeker missiles, all heeding for the pod! "Shit!" Sonic yelled. Sunni had just woken up and seeing the danger said the first thing that came to her mind. "JUMP!" The four hedgehogs did just that, jumping out into space. Using the Chaos Emeralds too ascend to their super forms, Sonic, Shadow, and Sunni looked back at the ARK.

Arkmor, who was super as well, was flying too them at full speed with two-dozen missiles closing on him. More missiles fired off from ARK as the four supper beings sped to Earth. "This is crazy!" Sonic yelled. "Even if we out run the missiles, we're going to burn up!" Arkmor looked back with a bit of surprise on his face. "Where did you obtain the knowledge of the affect of reentry in the atmosphere?" Sonic had a 'what-the-hell-did-you-say' look on his face.

Shadow came to a halt and turned to face the oncoming threat. "Shadow!" Sunni yelled. "What are you doing?" He clenched his fists. "I lost you once Sun…I'm not going to lose you a second time!" He charged back too the ARK. The missiles all homed in on the lone hog. "NO!" Sunni wailed, "Nomina! As the pink magic reached for the ebony hedgehog, he whispered, "Forgive me…" Then the missiles hit.

The blast knocked Sonic, Sunni, and Arkmor out of orbit. Their super forms shielded them from the harmful entry into the atmosphere. Sonic pulled out of his fall just it time. His body reverted back to its normal blue. Sunni was fine. Before impact, Arkmor had shielded her with his body. Sonic fell back into a tree. "How is he?" Sunni kept silent. She was staring up to the heavens with a look of disbelieve. Sonic felt his eyelids drupe and his mind fogged over. Off in the distance, he could hear sirens.

Good, will be taken to a hospital. And with that final thought, he let sleep claim him.

Dark Soul: Wow…

Sunni: (In shock.)

Sonic: …WHAT THE HELL!

Arkmor: (Trying to comfort Sunni.)

Pure Heart: Well…Please R and R.

Sonic: You bitch. (Runs at Pure Heart.)

Dark Soul: (Grabs Sonic by the throat and chucks him across the room.)

Pure Heart: Thanks!

Dark Soul: (Glares at Pure Heart.)

Pure Heart: (Takes a step back.) What?

Dark Soul: (Keeps glaring.) Explain.

Pure Heart: Epp! (Looks at watch.) Look at the time! Its time for me to go start chapter 10! (Runs to a computer.)

Dark Soul: R and R. I'll take care of this mess.


	10. Open your Heart

We don't own

We don't own.

Pure Heart: (Bopping to MP3 player) I can hear your bare feet on the kitchen floors, I don't have to have these dreams no more, and I-

Dark Soul: Pure?

Pure Heart: -Found someone to just to hold me tight, hold the insomniac all night!

Dark Soul: PURE HEART!

Pure Heart: Wha-oh! (Waves at readers) Hi! Hi!

Dark Soul: I have something to say.

Pure Heart: What?

Dark Soul: Do to being the most enthusiastic supporter of this story I, Dark Soul, dedicate this chapter to HikariAngel.

Pure Heart: Thank you so much! Roll!

Warning! This chapter has attempted suicide! You have been warned!

"Sonic." The blue hedgehog looked up from the book he was reading. Nikki stood in the doorway, Tails and Cream behind her. He closed the book and set it on the small table beside his bed. He looked over his casted legs and waved them in. "Hey guys! Good to see you." He exclaimed with his normal grin on his face. Nikki walked in and sat by Sonic's feet, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted him, smiling. They high-fived. "Hey Tails." "Mr. Sonic, I'm glad your feeling better." "Me too Cream." He looked at Nikki. "Whatcha got?" "Noth-" "Don't lie, Nik." Nikki blushed. I love it when he calls me that! "T-this is f-for you." She pulled a present from behind her back, handing it to Sonic.

"Wow!" Sonic unwrapped it. It was a long scarf, the same emerald as his eyes. Woven, it was about 3 feet long. A red and white running shoe was woven onto the end. Sonic felt it. The material was silky soft, feeling like, like rain woven into cloth. "Whoa…" "D-Do…do you like it?" "Yeah! It's great!" To her surprise, he put it on. She blushed and smiled. "It's warm! Stupid hospitals are always so cold. This rules!" He grinned at the blue fox. "Thanks!" "No problem."

"Mr. Sonic?" "Yeah Cream?" "Is Miss Sunni okay?" Sonic visibly wilted, making Nikki and Tails flatten their ears worriedly. "That bad, huh?" Tails asked his hero. Sonic sighed and looked over at the bed to his right. The light pored in the window beside it, lighting up the white room. Sunni was curled against the wall. She hadn't moved since the friends had entered the room.

"She's been like this ever since…well, you know." Sonic said. "She won't talk, eat, or sleep. In fact, the only thing she reacts to is when people try to feed her or somebody says Shadow's dea-" "He is not dead!" A voice issued from the other bed. Sunni flipped over, glaring at them icily. Tails, Nikki, and Cream gasped at her. Sunni's face was sunken; her fur had lost its luster, looking dull in the light. She was pale and trembled as she spoke.

"Sunni," Nikki said softly, "it's been a month. Surely he would've come back if he was-"

"Is." "Sunni, he's gone. We can't help that." Tails said, ears dropping. "No!" Sunni squeezed her eyes shut. Arkmor, who was in the bed to the left of Sonic, was faking sleep. He was faking the state of his body as well. Although covered in wrappings and bandages, he was fine, his powerful Chaos cells regenerated at a much higher rate.

He faked for one reason…if the hospital staff found him in good health he would be released. If that happened he would no longer be able to keep watch over Sunni. Arkmor was at full alert. Sunni was beginning to have…disturbing thoughts about Shadow in heaven, wishing she were with him. Shadow…where are you? He could feel Shadow's energy. The strange thing was that it hadn't moved from one spot for a month.

When Shadow does get back all kill him myself, Sunni is killing herself with worry and he's out having a vacation! He forced his anger down. For whatever reason, his brother had not retuned. Arkmor was torn, go and look for Shadow or stay and look after Sunni. He had tried to chaos control to him but a strange energy blocked his path. If I go hunting for Shadow, Sunni may do something drastic.

He was also reluctant to go as he had a new friend. After he had recovered and started faking, he found that Amy came to visit him once a week, bringing a rose each time. She never knew he was faking so she had no clue that Arkmor heard her every word. To most, it would be pointless chatter, but Arkmor memorized them all. She spoke of her day and the places she went and people she met. Of her likes and dislikes, and the past battles she had fought in.

Arkmor enjoyed the bright; sparkling personality of Amy Rose and was taken aback when he felt an unknown feeling well up inside him whenever she was near. What is this…this feels something like my feeling for Sunni, the need to keep safe, but there were other emotions that he couldn't identify. This is different then my friendship with Sunni…He cleared his mind and focused on the task at hand. Shadow…I will wait one or two more days, if he hasn't returned by then, I'll leave and drag him back here! With that in mind he let true sleep clam him.

Arkmor's eyes snapped open. He was still in his bed in the hospital. The faker was one bed over from him, sleeping soundly. His eyes scanned the room, what could have woken me? His gaze passed over Sunni and snapped back to her. She was sitting by a window. Her legs were in front of her as if she was going to roll into a ball. To his surprise, his heart broken friend began to sing.

(We don't own this; it's a knock off from a recording)

Can somebody help me, help me, help understand.

Why they would do this to an innocent man?

He never hurt anyone,

He wasn't just a man,

And yet the Ultimate lifeform had shots drove through his hands,

Can someone please tell me…why?

I may be just a child, but even I can see,

Something very wrong took this man from me.

He never really knew me but he seemed like my best friend,

Somehow I knew he'd be there for me until the end,

Can someone please tell me…why?

I'm so sorry; they didn't know he wasn't there,

I'm so sorry I didn't have a chance to tell him I cared.

Someday I'll forgive myself for not telling him, I'd try,

I promised myself, I wasn't going to cry…

But, Shadow, It's hard to say…

Goodbye…

As the song was finished, Sunni fell into a deep sleep. Arkmor stood and walked over to the small hedgehog, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Sunni." He whispered, placing her back in her bed. "Chaos restore." Sunni refused his healing when she had been awake so he took advantage of the brief rest she could get. He made up his mind on the spot…he was going to find his brother. Sunni needed Shadow, almost as much as the air she breathed. He turned and went to find the nurse so that he could inform them he was leaving. It was now more than a month and Sunni wouldn't last much longer.

Two days later, Arkmor was heading toward his brothers energy. His life force was strong, but it was getting harder to track. CRUNCH! He looked down. His foot was resting on Metal Sonic's arm. He cast his gaze on the disabled killing machine. The light that shone in his eyes was gone; his body was covered in dents and slashes. The damage looks familiar…oh yes I inflicted it. "What am I going to do with you?" He spoke, knowing full well Metal had no way of hearing or answering back. His thoughts were a bit jumbled, why had Metal been abandon, was it a trap? No, not a trap, he's not repaired, so again, why did Eggman leave the most advanced robot in the world out in the middle of this forest?

Finding no answer, he picked up the bot and before you can say, 'Chaos control' was at a base that Eggman had used 3 months before he had been set free from is endless sleep. The base was dark, the power off, but after stumbling around, he found a light switch. Part of the base had collapsed in on itself, but the workshop was still in one piece. He had learned of this base during a talk about past battles with Tails. The young fox had said that this base was one of the tougher ones to crack.

I should be able to find the parts I need…I really must thank Tails for showing me so much about machines. He placed Metal on a table and set to work on his data banks, the version of memory for a robot. He opened the last recorded 'memory'

(Playing off Metal's memories)

"Metal Sonic" Eggman yelled at him. "You failed me once again! I told you to-" "It is you that have failed." Metal shot back, making the egg shaped doctor sputter with rage. "WHY DID YOU NOT KILL THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?!" Eggman bellowed at the Metal. "I have no desire to kill Sonic…no desire to kill anyone…except you." Metal leaped at the doctor, but was smashed back by Metal Sunni. "Then you shall rust here! Metal Sunni! We are leaving." As the two walked off Metal raised his head "Hope you arm heals soon…because I plan on breaking it again." Was the last thing Metal said.

Arkmor was smirking, that last line sounded like something he himself would have said. As for the rest, that put all his thoughts to rest. Eggman just let his most powerful creation fall right into his lap…what a fool! Arkmor cracked his knuckles and set to work.

About 20 minutes later…

Arkmor had the reassembled, but still off line Metal stretched on the table. His body was now streamlined and looked more like his Metal Overlord form. This body was build for both speed and power. His hands ended in deadly claws. Arkmor's crowning achievement was Metal's face. Metal could now make basic expressions; he now had a mouth and sharp, pointed teeth. His voice box had been altered so that emotions would be filtered in to his monotone, as well as his mind so he could feel them as well.

Arkmor was standing by the 'on' button. He was taking a big gamble, if Metal was still hell bent on killing, then Arkmor had just handed him the keys to a victory. There were no safe guards and no kill switch, yes, he could stop Metal on his own, but what about the others? "Well, here go nothing." He pressed the start up button.

Metal's eyes flickered on, the red orbs burning into the roof above. He sat up, his computer informing him of the dozens of upgrades that were now part of his design. His GPS informed him that he was inside of Eggman's old bases. Without warning, his radar screamed at him. There was someone not five feet away! His eyes snapped over and landed on Arkmor. "The Ultimate weapon." Metal whispered.

"Yes, I am." Was Arkmor's just as short answer. "What have you done to me?" Arkmor sat down in a chair before answering. "I repaired and gave you free will." Metal reared back like someone had slapped him. "It can't be…" Arkmor merely nodded. Metal Sonic stood. "What happens now?" Arkmor moved to the door. "I have things to do, you have free will, you may do as you wish. I warn you…don't even think of killing innocents again."

"Wait" Arkmor turned. Metal bowed. "What do you wish in return?" Arkmor grabbed the bot and yanked him to his feet. "First, no bowing, you're free now. Second, I don't need anything." Arkmor was about to chaos control when, "May I come with you?" Arkmor hesitated, he was not expecting this. "No one will trust you, Metal." "I know." The black furred hedgehog looked over at the now silent robot. "…Why not." Metal's head shot up. "You sure?" Arkmor gave him a blank look. "If you don't get over here, I'm going to leave you behind." Metal walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Arkmor then raised his hand and said the words both he and his brother were famous for, "Chaos control!"

The two landed in the same place that Arkmor had found Metal. "Metal, I'm trying to find my brother, Shadow. There is some strange energy blocking my powers from locating him. What do you scans say?" "Shadow is 3 miles northeast from this clearing." Arkmor gained an evil smirk. "Race you." He said before speeding off. Metal followed close behind. Unlike the old Metal, Arkmor had designed him without a jet engine on his back. Metal could now out clip Sonic with just his feet. Arkmor smirked as he imaged the blue fakers face at the sight of Metals new abilities.

The race soon came to an end as the two ran smack into a pink shield. Arkmor frowned; this energy was the source of the interference that was stopping him from retrieving Shadow whit chaos control. Why would Sunni's power stop me? Placing a hand on the shield, his frown deepened, this felt nothing like Sunni's energy. The shield itself looked strange to; it was a far darker shade of pink. "Arkmor?" The ultimate weapon shook his head. "I'm not sure Metal, but it's not going to stop me." He forced power into the shield and Metal watched in surprise as black cracks spider webbed out from his hand.

The cracks continued to spread, leeching over the pink like a putrid cancer. Soon the entire surface was black. "I've corrupted it, it should fail shortly." True to his word, the shield sputtered out of existence. Inside the clearing, Shadow lay unmoving, surrounded by another pink shield. Arkmor sighed, this shield was Sunnis, no doubt about that…so why had the other been so…warped? The pink shelter disappeared as he stepped to Shadow. The ultimate life form had been held in a state of suspended animation, so he still bore the wounds of the space battle.

"Chaos restore." As soon as his body was healed, Shadow's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet. "Arkmor?" "Yes, Shadow, it's me." Shadow massaged his aching muscles. "Arkmor, where is Sunni?" Arkmor filched. "Shadow…you have been in that thing for over a mouth now…she thinks you're dead." His brother stared at him. Then his gaze landed on the other being in the clearing. "METAL SONIC!" Only Arkmor's steel like grip kept him from leaping at the bot. "He's with me." Shooting a disbelieving glance at him, Shadow sighed. "Just take me to see Sunni."

A day later, the three were on a train to Station Square. Metal was staring out the window, his eyes unfocused. Arkmor was filling his brother in on the events of the past month. "She won't eat and almost never sleeps, her body has sunken in on itself." Shadow has on the line between rage and sadness. Sad for Sunni's state and rage at himself for letting this happen. A voice drawled over the intercom, "Now arriving at Station Square." The three stepped out into the busy and crowded streets.

"Arkmor," Shadow said, "Which hospital is-" A big screen on the GUN building flicked over to a reporter. "We interrupt your regular news to bring you this important report, Sunni the hedgehog has disappeared from her room in Lion heart hospital. She is in critical condition and doctors have said she is unstable. They ask that if you see her, report it immediately." The broad cast ended. Shadow, Metal and Arkmor all stared up at the screen. Arkmor thrust out his mind for her. _"Sunni?" "Wait for me Shadow." "Sunni!?" "I'll be joining you in heaven soon." _Arkmor ripped himself from her mind and stared at the ground. "Arkmor? What's going on?"

"Shadow…Sunni…she's going to…" Shadow was shaking him. "What! Going to do what!" "She's going to commit…suicide…" Shadow looked at him in pure disbelief. "She wouldn't!" He raced off, Metal and Arkmor right behind him. "Do you know where she is?" "Yes, Sunset Clearing, are secret spot.

Shimmering pools bubbled in the sunlight. Tulips waved as a breeze swept through the clearing. A lone figure stood in the clearing. Alone… Sunni's gaunt face twisted up towards the sky as her chest heaved. She swayed in the wind, shaking so hard she could barely stand upright. She shivered, her body only covered by the thin hospital gown, luckily, this kind didn't have a hole in the back.

"Shadow…" Sunni murmured, staring at the clouds. "Wait for me…" Shakily, she focused on the object in her hand. A dagger shone there, a ruby encrusted in the handle emitted a faint red glow. She gritted her teeth as she slashed her left wrist. Blood dripped down her arm as she moved the blade to her right wrist. No. This was to slow. She wanted to be with Shadow now! She would join him in heaven. Life without him wasn't life at all.

She raised the dagger to her throat. No more pain. No more watching her friends suffer. The knife flashed. Warm arms enveloped her, pulling her into a black body streaked with red. She smiled. "That was fast." "Darn it Sunni, I can't leave for a while without you getting in danger!" Why was he mad? She was in heaven, wasn't she? They could be together forever." "Just because I disappear, you can't kill yourself!" Hand wrapped around her arms, pulling her out of the warm fur. She was looking up into sparkling red eyes.

She stared up at him, letting him rant. She was in heaven with him. Then why did her whole body hurt? "Sun? Sunni!?" "If I'm in heaven, why do I hurt?" Understanding glimmered in his eyes. He reached up and caressed her face. "Simple silly child." He smiled. "You're not dead." "But my neck, I cut-" "My hand." Shadow lifted his hand to show her a long cut on his hand. She realized that she was still in the clearing. Sunlight glittered down on the pair, highlighting their fur. Arkmor and someone else were watching. Arkmor wasn't dead! Then neither was she. Neither was…

She reached up and touched his face, wide blue eyes filled with disbelief. Her hand cupped his face, her eyes locked with his. "You're…alive?" She gasped out. He looked at her, eyes full of hope. "Yes." Tears filled her eyes as she absorbed that hope into her sunken frame. She buried her face in the white tuft of fur on his chest as she cried, "Shadow!" She burst into tears as he held her gently. He was here. He was alive. Shadow stood slowly, helping the girl to her feet. She swayed, shaking the crystal tears off her face. She looked at Arkmor, every bit of thanks she had shining in her eyes. Then the smile slid off her face and she pressed against Shadow. "Metal Sonic!"

"Sunni." Arkmor stepped forward. "I rebuilt him. He won't hurt you, infract, without his help, I wouldn't have located Shadow in time. She looked at the blue robot. "Is this true?" He nodded. She broke free of Shadow and wrapped the surprised Metal in a hug. "Thank you so much!" Metal smiled down and patted her head. "You're welcome." He turned and walked away. "Farewell Arkmor, Shadow, and Sunni. We shall meet again." Shadow picked Sunni up and turned to his brother. Let's go back to the hospital.

"Waaaah!" Bonita wailed into Charmy's shoulder as he hugged her, tears in his own eyes. All the Mobians had once again gathered in Sonic and Sunni's hospital room. All the girls were crying with the guys trying to console them. Sonic was the only male who was crying and everyone understood why. Arkmor had showed them all the video from the ARK. Where was Arkmor? Who knew. He'd had vanished after telling a nurse he was leaving. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Vector stood and walked to the door, reaching for the doorknob.

BAM! "WHOAH!" Vector was thrown back as the door burst open. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Shadow stood in the door way, Sunni in his arms. "Wow. Big crowd." Gawking. "Sun, is that bed yours?" "Yes." Shadow made his way through the stunned group and set Sunni gently on the bed. She smiled at him, then looked around at her friends. "Err…hi?" Suddenly, everyone was shrieking and smiling and yelling. "Shadow!" "Sunni" "You're both OK!" "What happened?"

After Arkmor and Shadow did some explaining.

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled. "Metal Sonic is WHAT?!" "He's on our side." Arkmor said simply. Food had been brought as well. "What's with the turkey, potatoes, and other things?" Shadow asked. "It's thanksgiving." "What's that?" "It's a day where everyone gives thanks for what they have." Sunni snuggled closer to Shadow. "Then I have plenty to be thankful for." Arkmor looked around at the smiling faces and added one of his own rare smiles. "I think we all do."

Pure Heart: Awwwww!

Sunni: (Blushes) Shut up.

Pure Heart: (Goes chibi) But it's CUUTE!

Dark Soul: Great. Now Pure is chibified.

Sonic: Serves her right.

Pure Heart: (Turns normal) I'll chibify you!

Sonic: (Glares)

Sunni: You brought Shadow back! Yay! (Huggles Shadow)

Pure Heart: Duh. You really think I'd kill off my favorite heddie? (Huggles Shadow plushie) I LOVE SHADDY!

Shadow: Where did you get that?

Pure Heart (Points at Arkmor)

Shadow: ARKMOR?!

Arkmor: I was bored and she asked nicely.

Sunni: I want one! (Goes chibi) I wanna Shadow plushie!

Shadow: But you have me!

Sunni: But what if you leave me again. (Eyes tear up)

Shadow: Arkmor, make her a pluhie.

Arkmor: …okay…

Dark Soul: …

Pure Heart: By the way, the crossovers in Sun Songs. Cliff, Sunny, Popuri, Kai, and Mary were crossovers from my favorite GBA game, Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town! Sunny's my character in the game and she and Cliff are happily married!"

Shadow: WHAT!

Pure Heart: Not you're Sunni.

Sunni: Please, please, please, please, review! I'm finally with Shadow!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!


	11. Pranks, Homecoming, and a New Power

Don't own.

Pure Heart: (Has I-pod on with music playing) Who are you to tell me, that I'm less then what I should be! Who are you, who are you…

Dark Soul: Pure?

Pure Heart: Yea-a-ee-ah.

Dark Soul: …

Pure Heart: I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do, I won't try, no-o-o I won't try…

Dark Soul: (Pulls out one of Pure's earphones)

Pure Heart: HEY! (Turns and smacks Dark)

Dark Soul: … (Eye twitches)

Pure Heart: Oh my gosh! Sorry!

Sunni: Aww, you bad girl!

Pure Heart: Shut it Sunni.

Sunni: Make me! (Sticks out tongue)

Dark Soul: What's with Sunni?

Shadow: I don't know.

Arkmor: Beats me.

Sonic: Dude, ignore her. She's probably PMSing

Sunni: SOOO-NIIIIC! (Mini Emerald glows)

Sonic: Oh snap!

Sunni: Nomina! (Sonic is trapped in a ball of energy)

Sonic: (Looks at Pure and Dark) Hey! Let me out!

Pure Heart: Nah, you deserve that.

Dark Soul: Roll.

Pure Heart: That's mine line! Roll!

Sunni couldn't stand still. "C'mon, Nix! Time's a' wasting!" She called into the Chaotix headquarters. A pillow flew out the door. " Shaddup! It's too early!" Giggling, Sunni teased, "Make me, Vector! And it's nine thirty!" "WHAT!?" CRASH! "OWW!" Nikki appeared at the doorway, clutching a small white purse. She was wearing a white tee-shirt and a pair of black pants. "Vector fell out of bed." She laughed, closing the door. Sunni giggled again. Nikki smiled mischievously. "Yeah and he landed on Espio." Sunni winced. "When I walked by, Espio was trying to stab Vector with his kunai. Sunni smiled. "Well, let's go! We have to go meet up with Cream and Rouge!" The two ran off, not knowing that their happy run to the mall was being observed by a figure on a high tree branch in the park.

Arkmor smirked, time to start this. Ever since Sunni had been cleared from the hospital two weeks ago, he had made it a game it make Sunni bump into Shadow as much as possible. He frowned. I have to show Shadow that he doesn't need to fear what he has with Sunni. It won't end in disaster. Shaking his head to clear his mind, the black furred ultimate walked over to a payphone and dialed a number. After a few seconds a loud voice began to blast through the speaker. "This is Dr. Eggman. What do you want!?" Arkmor smirked and used his power to alter is voice to sound like the blue faker. "Hey Eggman!"

"YOU BLUE RAT! WHAT IN CHAOS'S NAME DO YOU WANT!?" It was becoming quite difficult for Arkmor to keep a straight face; the Dr.'s reaction was priceless. "Oh nothing, just wondering if your still smarting after the beating we gave you back on the ARK." "Fool! I almost had you! If not for that hedgehog, Arkmor, I would have-" "Yea, whatever." A noise that sounded suspiciously like an egg pawn being repeatedly hit with a wrench filter over to Arkmor. He resisted the urge to sigh. What a waste of energy. "Hedgehog, the next time I find you, I'll defeat you. There is no sto-" "Well its nice talking to ya Doc, but I've got a date at New Moon Mall!" Click!

"One down." Arkmor chuckled darkly as he let his voice take another switch, this time as the Dr. himself. He dialed his "older brothers" number. I'm never going to get used to that. Having a brother…He focused his mind on the call as a gruff voice hit his ears. "What?" Arkmor laughed that incredibly annoying laugh the Dr. always used. "Eggman! What do you want?" "Oh nothing." Arkmor said, still using Eggmans voice. "Just to tell you I have planted a bomb in the New Moon Mall! It will go off at noon, the malls rush hour! I hope you hedgehogs can save the innocent people, we wouldn't want deaths any more deaths on your hands now do we?" Arkmor heard the phone smash down and the dial tone.

The black furred life form raced to the New Moon Mall and chaos controlled onto the roof. He let his voice fade to normal and let out a deep sigh. Shadow was going to be livid after that shot at his failure to protect Maria, but it was necessary. Arkmor knew that Shadow still held worries about failing to protect Sunni and therefore was trying to give the young hedgehog as much space as he could. In Shadow's mind, the farther away Sunni was from him, the less chance someone would attempt to harm her for her relationship with him. Don't you see Shadow? You harm her more than any others could by pushing hers away. If the ultimate life from could survive two falls from the ARK, he could sure get that simple fact into to his skull even if Arkmor had to teach it to him be means of a face bomb and an Eggman meeting. He pulled out his cell phone and redialed Shadow's number.

"What!" The loud voice pounded him just like Amy had with her hammer after she found out he was looking at one of her book. Too this day, Arkmor could not figure out why she was so mad at him for picking up the "Diary" as it had said on the front. She had dropped it and he was giving it back, he didn't even read any of it. The weird thing was, after hitting him she had started to apologize and tried to help him up so after with a fearful look in her eyes. Arkmor was still confused but refocused on his call.

"Well sorry Shadow." He said with every bit of sarcasm he could muster. "I just wanted to inform you that Sunni and some of her friends have gone to the mall. After all, you told me to keep an eye on her." At least that was true, Shadow had told him to do so. Like I needed you to tell me that. "What. Mall?" Shadow's voice held a deadly edge to it. Arkmor paused as if thinking. "New moon mall, why?" "DAMM!" CLICK! Arkmor smirked. "Hook line and sinker." With a content smile on his face, the ultimate weapon sat down to watch the show.

"Perfect!" Sunni exclaimed as Cream modeled. "That color is so perfect on you! Buy it!" The young rabbit smiled and went back to the dressing room. She returned in her normal attire. "That's all of us?" "Yep!" Nikki smiled, standing from the couch she'd been on. "Check out time!" The five Mobians went to the register. A few minutes later they all walked out with bulging bags. "Shoes next!" Amy cried. "Good idea." Rouge said as she changed her course. A sudden gust of wind almost knocked them off their feet. Sunni had yelled as she was falling…but was caught by strong arms. "S-s-shadow!?" Said life from looked down at her with an icy glare that softened slightly. "There's a bomb threat. The mall is being cleared." Sunni nodded and tried to climb out of the black furred arms but found they had entrapped her.

She turned her steadily reddening face at the others. "You guys go on to my house ok? I don't think he's going to let me go anytime soon." The others nodded and after grabbing Sunni's fallen bag, departed for the exit. Shadow sped out of the Mall at top speed. As he ran, Sunni felt his arms tighten around her form to the point of slight discomfort. That look in his eyes…she shivered. I…I've never seen him so…just overflowing with fury. They blazed through the doors and out to a hill overlooking the mall. "Uhh Shadow…what's go-" A loud roar of engines cut off the rest of her sentence.

Shadow leapt back as a horde of egg bots descended on the hilltop. Sunni flinched as the ultimate let a hate filled growl escape his throat. "Shadow, she whispered, "You can put me down." He scoffed, and held her tight. "I will never do such a foolish thing." With that, he got into a defensive stance, or at least the best he could with someone in his arms. As the bots advanced on the pair, a blue streak shot past, demolishing the five closest mechanized war machines. "Hey Shads!" Sonic said with his trademark cocky grin and thumbs up. Shadow responded to the butchering of his name with his trademark death glare. "Sonic! What's going on?!" Sunni yelled from the confines of Shadow's strong arms. Sonic was about to comment on Sunnis odd position, but seeing another glare, thought better of it.

"Ah, it's just egghead making trouble, something about me phone calling him and a challenge. I don't care, all I know is he's not going to get far!" With that, he has gone, smashing the rest of the bots on his way. Sunni blinked and finally was able to convince Shadow to return her to solid ground. She began to rack her brain for an explanation. Eggman attacked a mall…why? It just doesn't add up. As far as I know, there is nothing that Eggman would want from there…so again, why? Her gaze landed on the mail roof, and on the figure standing there. ARKMOR!? WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!

There was a way to find out…but she hesitated, using the mine link was quite strange for her. Oh well, here goes. With that, she dove into the dark world of the ultimate weapon. Sunni shivered. If one thing could be said about this place, it was cold, nothing like her mind. This was not the normal cold, no this was a type of cold that broke past any barrier. The kind of cold that sent icy fingers grasping at her soul. _The only time it's gets any better is when Arkmor is here…speaking of which, where is he? _A gentle tap on her shoulder had the lavender hedgehog jumping a good five feet in the air. She spun on the black furred intruder. _ARKMOR! YOU SCARED ME! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!_

Arkmor gave her his normal blank stare. _Then shouldn't you be on the ground having a fit? _Sunni blinked as his words hit her. _Arkmor….you just made another joke…I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! _She dashed forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. _You're finally loosening up! _Arkmor twisted out of the hug. Looking completely confused he said, _Sunni…I'm not falling apart…_ Sunni faced-palmed. _Never mind, why are you here at the mall…do you have something to do with Eggman coming here? _His pause was all the answer she needed. _ARKMOR!_ He broke the link and raced off the mall roof.

Sunni blinked as she found herself back in her own mind. Her anger began to grow as she thought about what Arkmor had done. It dispersed as quickly as it had come. I shouldn't get angry at him; he's just trying to help Shadow understand…still…I need to explain that there are better ways to do that! She took off at top speed, almost flying over the landscape. It's a good thing Shadow had his back turned….I hope he won't be too mad.

Back with Shadow…

Shadow was far past confused. First Eggman and the bomb, then Sonic, then Sunni races off after what looked like Arkmor. He snapped out of his thoughts as Eggman sent more of his bots after him. His lips twisted into a deadly smirk and blazed through them. He would worry about Sunni later, Arkmor would protect her. He winced at his next thought. I would hate to be in the fool's shoes that would harm her when he's around.

Sunni walked in her front door and marched up the stairs. Her well of courage ran dry as she reached her target. Arkmor's room…well, the front door at least. Her hand grasped the handle but she hesitated. This room was Arkmor's. No one had been in here. She cracked a smile. Small wonder, most were too scared to even engage him in conversation when they were alone, much less seek him out. Sunni let out a sigh. Why do people fear you so much Arkmor? Is it how you look? The power you have? Even Shadow wasn't feared this much…so why? Then she remembered the words of a scientist that had helped train Arkmor. She had found it in his mind some time ago.

(Memory start)

"Arkmor wasn't just made to be a being of power and chaos. Fear, fear is the mind killer; fear is the small death that brings total oblivion. Instill your foes with fear and watch them fall apart. They won't even want to fight." His figure turned to a glass window that gave the viewer a complete view of the training ground. A black blur was flashing across the large room, firing chaos spears and delivering powerful kicks and punches. The robots, that looked like old GUN combat models, were completely out powered and out maneuvered.

The man sighed. "Arkmor has a feeling of fear that will stay with him no matter what. Even people that have never seen him fight will understand that this being is far more powerful than they could hope to be in ten lifetimes…I just wish he wasn't put through this; we know what he can do, yet each day, more fighting, more training. He doesn't know what food tastes like!" The man slammed his hands into the control panel he was at. "I checked up on his diet, and he has NEVER had a good meal. They feed him stuff that has the taste of jail food and he doesn't even KNOW its junk! He has nothing to go on!"

Pushing the wide rimmed glasses back up on his nose, he sighed again. "I just hope someone shows him some kindness or he's going to become exactly what they want, a heartless killing machine, but it will be worse than that. One day, he will ask himself WHY he goes through this, why he has to obey humans. Then they will lose control, and their pride and glory will be their down fall."

(Memory end)

Sunni shivered, "Oh Arkmor..." She took a moment to compose herself and opened the door.

Blackness met her eyes. The whole room was dark. "Why the heck is it so dark in…oh! Duh!" Sunni yelled slapping her forehead before she flicked on the light. The room was still mostly dark even with the light. Man…then again, Arkmor does blend in to the darkness every well. That thought had her glancing around, wondering if said life form was waiting in the shadows of his room, like a monster stalking it's- "WHAT THE!?" Sunni shook her head. Shadow was right; my imagination can be a curse sometimes. She took another look around. There was a bed in one corner. A number of odd sketches and drawings covered one wall. Most were of the people he knew, Shadow, Sunni, Tails, Cream, Amy, and so forth. A computer sitting on a end table with a chair to sit in. There was very little else in the room. Just a writing desk and the few papers scattered across it.

She picked up the first paper. It was a photograph. Arkmor was standing by a pond, just staring out into the water. She set it down and looked over the other papers, a few sketches and incomplete drawings, a completed drawing of the ARK in the middle of eclipsing the sun, and a hand written document. Sunni's curiosity was tangible, what had her quiet friend written? She struggled for second, and then picked it up. She recognized the neat writing that Arkmor was known for using.

Someone once told me that if you ever were to encounter a feeling that you could just not handle, you should write about it. I believe he got this from a poet or other writer of great literature and never used this advice himself. For this feeling still plagues me. No matter how I confess this, page after page I could write about this…but it will not give me tranquility. I seem to be drowning in this at times. I now see what is the cause of this, but I cannot, will not pursue this. I am a monster, a spawn of chaos and science. Yet why does it take all my will to restrain myself? Does my heart truly wish for this? But it can't be, all I do is bring pain. My best friend, Sunni…the one I see as my sister paid the price, she was killed by a mad man. If that happens just by being near me….I shudder to think of the pain I would bring to a loved one.

Does she see what is happening? Is she unaware? I wish with all my soul she is. Should she be blissfully unaware of my feelings, then they shall not have a chance to grow. I will never have a chance to bring harm to her. My very existence would shatter if I did. Still…how can I hide them when the mere presence brings light to my heart, quells the ever burning rage I shelter in my mind, and cleanses my darkened soul? How can I hide them, when it takes all of my strength to keep from wrapping my arms like a fortress around her soft frame and baring my true self to her? To drop all the shields and walls just for her, to let her judge the true me without remorse. To let her see the monster I am, to show her the depths of my power and the good it can be used for, not just evil.

But I can't for she is a light in this world, am I am the shadow cast by her light. Shadow…how odd that I use my brother's name…in truth, I have nothing to him, I have powers over chaos he could never begin to begin to comprehend, but he has someone that shows undying love, and to that, all my power is meaningless. If I could live just one day, no, just one hour of this dream I have, of being with her…I would take it.

But I can't, so I will look on from afar, a shield from evil, a lethal protector. Arkmor the hedgehog.

Sunni was blushing as had to resist from emitting an "Aww!" It was so sweeeeet! She drifted away into her thoughts, totally forgetting where she was. Arkmor, her close friend, was in love! But with who? She wanted to know! Two words suddenly burst from her mouth; "Laine Trusta!" Ribbons burst from her Mini Emerald and disappeared before going two feet away. A figure burst out and hovered like a fairy. Sunni blinked, and Amy blinked back. Then the power was released and Amy, or what was a doll likeness of her, faded.

Sunni gasped, her lungs reaching for air. Man that was powerful. Amy? Why had Amy-! Sunni pointed to herself and muttered the words "Laine Trusta!" Again the short ribbons erupted and once again a doll rose up. This time though, Shadow smiled at her before she released the power. She gasped again before thinking. Laina Trusta must mean true love. After all, Shadow was her love and-

Wait.

True love?

Amy had-!

Did Arkmor…

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Sunni's head shot up. Arkmor was in the doorway, his eyes boring into her, daring her to lie. "Arkmor, I-" "Don't say anything more, just leave." Sunni recoiled as if he had yelled at her. "But-" "Just leave Sunni…please." The last word was said so softly Sunni was unsure she had heard it. "Alright." She said with a small nod. She moved past him and out into the hall. The door closed behind her without a sound. She gently probed his mind, overwhelmed by what she found, fear, sadness, despair, remorse, guilt, pain….mind consuming pain. Pain for doing that to her, pain for her death because of his powerlessness to help her, and pain of his unshared feelings.

Sunni, who had gone to her room, stared in shock. How long had he been hiding this? She curled up in her covers of her bed and cried, she cried for Arkmor, cried for the pain he felt for untrue reasons, cried for his love that he thought was hopeless, and cried because she had never know…

A pillow smacked Sunni in the face, causing her to squeak and fall backwards. Sitting back up, she groaned. "What the neck Nix?!" Nikki giggled. "It's a pajama party girl, not time to daydream. Time to play Truth or Dare!!" Sunni smacked her forehead. "Not that!" They sat in Rouge's house, all dressed in PJs. Sunni wore a long-sleeved blue nightgown that went to her ankles. Nikki wore a white sleeveless sundress-like nightgown. Amy sat on a pink sleeping bag, looking cute in a white tee shirt and blue sleep pants. Rouge wore s tight-fitting tee and red flannel pants. Cream, who was sitting next to Sunni, has wearing little kid PJ's. She was quite mature for a 6-year-old and was often brought along in "girl talk." Sunni sighed. Rouge had somehow convinced her into coming to this sleepover. I wish I didn't, I have far too much to think about.

"Let's start!" All the girls sat, forming a circle. Nikki was the first to go. "Rouge, truth or dare?" "Dare." Nikki grinned evilly. "Okay, I dare you to chug a bottle of Mountain Rain!" Everyone laughed as Rouge grimaced. It was well know that she hated that soda. However, when handed a 16-oz bottle, she drank it down to chants of "Chug! Chug!" She finished, gasped a breath, wiped her mouth, and smirked. "Dare done." She looked around the circle of friends. "Cream, truth or dare?" "Truth, please." "Who do you like?" The young rabbit blushed. "Tails." Bursts of "AWWWW!" echoed through the room. Cream blushed harder and pointed at Sunni. "Sunni, Truth or dare?" Sunni thought for a second. "Dare." "I dare you to…sing the Barney song to us!" Sunni smiled. "As you wish!" She sang the song, smiling the whole time. Wow! Cream thought. She even makes the Barney song pretty. Sunni smiled. "Dare done. Amy, truth or dare?"

For two hours, they told secrets and did silly dares. Rouge admitted to having a soft spot for babies, and Nikki did the Macarena. Cream danced to Barbie Girl after witch Amy admitted she wanted to get better at fighting. "Why?" Sunni asked, confused. "I'm tired of being the helpless one all the time! Someone always has to save me!" Amy stood up with her hammer out in a mock battle pose. "Next time, I want to do the saving!" They all laughed. After this, Sunni revealed her weak spot-smack between her ears, where her skull had once been broken. Nikki admitted she found a guy's personality the most important thing, and Rouge did a double dare with Amy to recreate the battle between Spiderman and the Green Goblin.

They were winding down now. Cream, who had just said she envied Sunni's voice, asked Rouge what she most hated about her body. Rouge immediately replied, "My figure." Four jaws fell open. "No way! You're so pretty Rouge!" "I'm not. I feel like fat! HUGE! You are all so petite, so flat-" "Am not!" "Alright, Sunni has a nice figure, but not as big as mine! I wear, like-" "Okay, no size comparing. Just whisper it in my ear." Rouge did so and the lilac girl rolled her eyes. "You're only about one size bigger than me! Calm down already." "Alright, alright. Sunni, truth or dare?" "Truth." Sunni said. "Umm…what is your family like?" Sunni froze as the girls turned to her expectantly. "I…don't have a family."

All the girls started. "What?" "When I was three and a half, I woke up in the ruins of a house. It had burnt to the ground and with it, burnt almost all of my memories. I only knew my name, birthday, and how to read and write. The orphanage I was sent to taught me how to talk." Sunni's ears drooped and she looked at the ground. Everyone was quiet. Then Rouge quietly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Nikki scooted next to Sunni and hugged her. "I knew you were an orphan like me. I didn't know you never knew your mother and father." "I only remember one thing…the song my mother would sing me." "What did it sound like? Will you sing it for us?" Cream asked softly. Sunni smiled, even as tears glistened in her fur. "Sure." All four lay down, each in a sleeping bag as Sunni smiled and sang.

Hush now my dear girl, be still, love don't cry…sleep and remember this lullaby, so I'll be with you in your dreams…"

There was more, but her friends were already asleep, breathing deeply. Sunni sat on her sleeping bag and cried into her hands. She wished she had known her mother. She silently sang the rest. She felt Arkmor whisper _Sunni?_ She flung herself into his mind and broke down in his warm arms. _Sunni. _Her name coming from his lips sounded so soothing. After some time, she returned to her mind with a menial thank you to him. As she looked over her friends once more, she could feel Arkmor still on the border of her mind. She smiled again. She could never feel down when Arkmor was with her, even if it was just in her mind. He really is like a brother. At that thought, she felt a slight hint of embarrassment hit Arkmor and she had to force herself not to laugh. _You can face down death machines of war, yet you get a complement and you fumble over what to say?_ The two of them teased each other for a bit, and then she yawned. _I'm sleepy Arkmor, I'll see you later ok? Night Sunni._ She smuggled under the covers and slipped off to sleep.

Off on a rooftop, Arkmor kept his gaze on his lavender friend's resting place, a tiny smile on his face. "Rest well Sunni."

Shadow sighed, looking in the mirror. How do humans STAND these clothes? He was dressed in a cute tux with silver buttons. "Shadow! Time to go!" Shadow left his room. It was Sunni's guest room, but after Arkmor took his leave, he still had no clue where his brother lived and none of the other did either, the room was turned over to him. Sunni had helped him paint it with some shades of black and red. It had taken some time; mostly because the two of them had paint fights every couple of minutes. The fights had left both his and Sunni's fur polka-dotted for a week. Shaking his head, Shadow walked into the main hall to find all the other males waiting. Each wore a tuxedo, and each looked uncomfortable. Sonic fiddled with his collar while Tails played with his sky blue bowtie. Knuckles pulled his sleeve and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

A door opened and Arkmor walked in. He was the only one that seemed nonchalant about wearing a tux. "Vanilla and Vector when on ahead, are you ready?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "As I'll ever be." He fished around in his pocket for the corsage. Lilacs and bluebells, with a single black rose in the middle. It was a wrist corsage, a gift for sunny. He still had a little trouble accepting that she'd said yes. She liked him! Beating down the urge to jump for joy, he followed the others to the waiting car. As Sonic and Knuckles began to argue about this and that, Shadow daydreamed about dancing with Sunni, hugging her soft frame to his own, feeling her heart beat match with his own-

"HEY SHADS!"

Shadow's eyes snapped open, glaring at the blue idiot. "What?" He said from between clenched teeth. "Remember the swimming pool incident? That was hilarious!" Shadow's glare turned to one that promised murder for the blue hedgehog if he even dared to bring that up. He had been sitting in a tree overlooking a pool and the stupid branch just HAD to snap. Sunni had been close by and had gone in after him, then she started to drown along with him and Arkmor had to save them both with chaos control.

"We're here." It was the only thing that saved a certain blue hedgehog from a brutal beating. They piled out and waited for the girls to arrive. A line of cars rolled up and a man helped each of the girls out. Shadow was confused, where was Sunni and the others? His thoughts were answered when a black stretch limo pulled up. All the doors opened and Rouge followed by all the others climbed out. Shadow's eye twitched in anger. What the hell?! A stretch limo?! He let his anger fade but was still a bit annoyed. Had Rouge never heard of a little thing called subtlety?

The doors opened and the boys stared, all except Arkmor that is. Sunni was the first out. She wore a shoulder less dress that hugged right under her collar bone. The silver cloth flowed to her ankles and she had matching high heels. She smiled and turned to help Nikki and Amy out as the valet helped Rouge and Cream. All the girls wore formal shoulder less dresses. Amy's was green and some gold edging. Rouge wasn't wearing any makeup, her fur almost glowing in the light. Cream giggled as she stepped out, her sky blue formal shimmering in the headlights. Nikki, however, looked the most different, and the most eye catching. Her ponytail was down; her long violet-blue hair was brushed out, reaching her waist. A red formal hugged her, complementing her slight, wiry frame. A red bow adorned her tail, with two small ones on her ears. The five girls sparkled making the guys, except Arkmor, stare.

"Uh, guys? You can stop ogling now." Amy said, half laughing. Shadow was the first to recover and walked forward to offer his arm to Sunni. She took and they walked inside. The others also moved to their dates, Knuckles with Rouge, Tails and Cream, Sonic and Amy. Nikki walked over to Arkmor. "Hey, Arkmor? It's time to go in." He nodded and took her arm. Sunni noticed that Sonic was looking back at Nikki as the Mobians walked in and applause nearly deafened them. The music began to pick up and Sunni pulled a single blue carnation out and offered it to Shadow. "It seems we had the same idea." At her confused look, he pulled off his corsage and slipped it onto her wrist. "Flowers for the lady." He said softly as Sunni's eyes widened as she admired it. She looked up in wordless thanks and love, and she slipped into his arms and they danced.

Nikki smiled at the two and turned to Arkmor. They'd come together as friends, being new and all. "Do you want to dance?" Arkmor nodded. "If you want to." Nikki giggled and towed him out on the dance floor as a slow dance started. Sunni noticed that during every so far in every slow dance, Sonic's eyes were on Nikki, not Amy. Thankfully, the pink hedgehog had yet to notice. Cream looked blissfully happy; twirling with Tails, while Rouge looked just as content with Knuckles as Sunni was with Shadow. The dancing lasted for some time before the Mobians stopped for a break. Admitted, it was funny watching the girls do The Macarena and Cotton-Eyed Joe in formals. After having some time to rest the DJ picked up his mike. "Alright ladies and gents! Get ready, 'cause now the guys must dance with a girl other than their date!" Shadow looked at Sunni, stunned. Sunni smiled and pushed him towards the other Mobians. "Go ahead!" She smiled as Shadow walked over to Cream and offered her his arm. Cream thanked him and accepted, walking to the dance floor.

Let me see, Sunni thought. Tails is getting pointers from Rouge, Amy is dancing with Knuckles, Sonic is waltzing slowly with Nikki, and…wait, where is- A soft tap on her shoulder made her turn, finding the object of her next thought. "Hey Arkmor, why are you not dan…" She trailed off and giggled as he did a bow so exaggerated and overdramatic it put Mephiles to shame. "I didn't know you had a thing for being overdramatic Arkmor." She said, still fighting giggles. His lips twitched with humor. "I have my moments." He stood up and reached out a hand. "May I have this dance Sunni?" She smiled and grasped his hand. "You may Arkmor." They joined the others.

Soon the dance was over and Shadow was a tad relived. Turn he didn't mind dancing with Cream but he was all too eager to get back to Sunni. Cream smiled at him, her soft brown eyes closing. "You're a good dancer Shadow." Shadow smiled slightly. "I'm not that good." Cream smiled again. "You are!" She insisted. "Sunni's lucky to have you. She needs a supporting person like you, after what happened-!" Shadow's eyes widened a tad, and then narrowed. "What happened?" But Cream had clamped her mouth shut and shook her head fiercely. "A secret?" He asked, getting a nod. Shadow sighed. "I just wish she wouldn't keep all these feelings inside." Cream giggled. "But Shadow, didn't you do the same thing?" Shadow's jaw fell open slightly, then after regaining his composer, her chuckled. "Looks like Tails is rubbing off on you." He excused himself and walked off the dance floor. As he did, Sonic and Nikki danced by, moving a bit closer to where Sunni and Arkmor were dancing. Sunni's ears pricked as she heard Sonic say, "Why won't you look at me Nikki?"

Nikki looked away. "I-" Sonic cupped her chin and lifted it until their eyes met. "What do you want to say to me Nik?" Amy had been walking over to rejoin Sonic and was now staring at what was happening with disbelief. Go for it Nik! Sunni yelled in her mind, but she just winked at the blue vixen. Nikki blushed. "I…I..r-really like you." She flattened her ears and closed her eyes, tears overflowing. Sonic stared at her for a second. Then he pulled her into a tight hug. "I really like you too Nikki." Her eyes widened and she hugged him back. Sunni smiled, happy for her two best friends. Then her eyes caught on Amy. She could see the pain in the pink hedgehog's eyes. Amy turned and walked stiffly away. Sunni thanked Arkmor and swiftly walked after Amy. Shadow reached out a hand to Sunni, but she pushed past him, worry on her face, leaving Shadow wondering what he had done wrong. Sonic and Nikki walked over to him. "Hey Shads!" Sonic called as Shadow did a double-take. "Why are you holding hands?" He asked suspiciously. Sonic grinned. "Nikki admitted she liked me!" Shadow's eyes narrowed. "And you like her back." "Yep!" Sonic smiled. "And you never thought about Amy as you were doing this?" The grin slipped off the blue male's face and Nikki's own shy smiled turned to horror. "Oh no." She whispered. Shadow felt like beating Sonic over the head with a baseball bat. "You idiot! Do you ever think before you do something!?" The other Mobians soon coma over and everyone was in a heated augment. Tails was the one to halt the words with a simple stamen. "Hey…where is Arkmor?"

Sunni dashed though the trees, trying to locate the pink hedgehog. Where the heck was Amy?! She stumbled and stopped to regain her balance when her ears picked up a faint sobbing. Slightly parting some bushes, she saw Amy sitting in the middle of a clearing, tears rolling down her face. Sunni was about to stand and go to her, but stopped when Arkmor melted out of the shadows. He slowly went over and knelt by Amy. Amy jumped when she noticed she was no longer alone and looked up at him. "Are you ok Amy?" Arkmor's voice was warm, at least, warmer then Sunni had ever heard it. She decided to just sit and watch. "…I knew." Arkmor must have looked confused because Amy continued. "I knew that Sonic would never love me back. Even when I chased him I knew it in my heart." Arkmor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, if that was the case-" "Why?" She finished for him. "I don't know Arkmor…I just don't know. I think I was blinded by my hope that maybe one day he would see just how much I do love him…" Arkmor sighed and lightly hugged her. Sunni gasped but was unheard. "Amy, don't let this ruin your life. You think you don't deserve Sonic but in truth it's the other way around. If you were willing to go that long in trying to prove to him you love and he still rejected you, well then it is him that doesn't deserve you."

Amy stood slowly, a small smile on her face that rapidly became larger. "Th-Thank you Arkmor!" She wrapped him in a tight hug, shocking him and Sunni. She slowly released him and blushed. "Sorry." Arkmor nodded. "Well, I best be getting back, after all I don't want to worry anyone." Amy ran off leaving Arkmor to his thoughts. Sunni was shocked when she felt anger filling his mind, but it was not at Amy, but at himself. "What am I doing?" The words hissed out from behind Arkmor's clenched teeth. "I'm not supposed to be feeding these emotions." His anger dissipated. "Still…I'm not one to leave a friend like that…that's all it was, just helping a friend." He didn't sound as if he truly belied it. Resisting the urge to let out a "AWWW!" at how cute they were together, Sunni slipped away.

Sunni managed to catch up to Amy on the way back. They talked about what had happened at the dance and how she felt about it. Not one word was spoken about what had happened with Arkmor. Arkmor himself had taken some time to think things over and arrived long after the two hedge-girls had returned to the dance. Seeing as how everyone was dancing and not arguing if figured they must have worked it all out. Sunni was standing by the punch bowl and called him over. "What happened?" Sunni giggled. "Amy forgave Nikki when she apologized. Amy even told Nikki that they were almost made for each other, Cocky, hot headed Sonic and sweet, levelheaded Nikki!" Sunni giggled again and Arkmor smirked. "Okay, ladies and gents! Time for homecoming royalty!" The DJ held two glittering objects – a tiara and a crown. "Our queen is…Amy Rose!" Amy gasped and walked onstage to receive her tiara as the place exploded with cheers and applause. "And now our king…Arkmor!" The 'king' almost fell back into the punch table. Sunni laughed as he stared at everyone as they clapped and cheered. "Go on!" Sunni said, pushing him onto the stage. He was crowned and took his place next to Amy. Sunni smiled at the two of them and yelled unheard because of all the noise, "They do look so cute together!"

Pure Heart: (Holds ice pack to Dark Soul's face) I'm soooo sorry! I thought you were my brother; he's been doing that to me all day!

Dark Soul: It's all right Pure, no need to apologize.

Sonic: Let me out of this thing! (Hits the sides of his prison)

Sunni: No way!

Shadow: You deserve it.

Sonic: Shut it Shadow!

Sunni: Arkmor?

Arkmor: Yes?

Sunni: Is my plushy done?

Arkmor: Yep. (Throws her a awesome Shadow plushy)

Sunni: Yay! PLUSHY! (Huggles plushy)

Pure Heart: Aww! That's so cute! Smiles to all!

Dark Soul: Why?

Pure Heart: "Cause I feel SAPPY!

Dark Soul: …(Sweatdrops)

Pure Heart: Please remember that we don't own Sonic and co, Sega does. However I own Sunni, Bonita, and Nikki. Dark Soul owns Arkmor.

Sunni: How many OC's are going to be in this fic?

Pure Heart around 6 or 7, maybe more. Sonic, go!

Sonic: R and R so these freaks will release me…well, R and R anyway!


End file.
